


Tracąc zmysły

by Imprompttu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternative Universe - Amesia, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Nogitsune Stiles, Spoilers for Seasons 1-3B, The Alpha Pack, The Oni - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprompttu/pseuds/Imprompttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kochanie Stilesa smakowało lepiej, niż cokolwiek wcześniej na świecie, w którym dane mi było egzystować. Całowanie jego miękkich, pełnych ust oraz dotykanie niemal jedwabnie delikatnej skóry rozpaliło we mnie ogień, który zdawał się bezpowrotnie zgasnąć wiele lat wcześniej. Dreszcze, które przechodziły przez moje ciało, kiedy spędzaliśmy wspólnie noce stanowiły coś podobnego do narkotyku. Uzależniały.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracąc zmysły

**Author's Note:**

> Przedstawiam owoc pięciodniowego odcięcia mnie od internetu. Chyba dawno nie napisałam tak długiego tekstu, a ilość słów rosła w zastraszającym wręcz tempie. Betuję sobie sama. Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam za bardzo postaci Dereka ani żadnej innej. Z góry dziękuję za miłe słowa i uzasadnioną krytykę.

Poczułem, jak moje serce zatrzymało się na parę sekund, a oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Potencjalnie każdy z nas mógł zostać narażony na niebezpieczeństwo, wszyscy ludzie, z którymi nawiązałem jakąkolwiek więź przez ostatnie miesiące. Chociaż nigdy nie przyznałbym, że dbałem o któregokolwiek z nich. Nie ufałem im – przynajmniej w większości przypadków. W końcu czemu miałbym wierzyć w ich pozytywne intencje odnośnie bezpieczeństwa oraz innych ważnych kwestii? Do tamtej pory wszyscy oszukiwali mnie na wiele różnych sposobów, krzywdzili moich bliskich, mordowali.

Ale od każdej zasady istniał wyjątek, prawda?

Moim wyjątkiem był Stiles. Zawsze Stiles: chudy, bezbronny brunet, emocjonalny dureń, który w wiecznie w żartobliwym humorze zgrywał pseudo–detektywa. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jakim sposobem przedostał się przez kurtynę, za którą ukrywałem swoje prawdziwe „ja”, wszelkie osobiste uczucia, emocje, czy też przemyślenia.

Jednak udało mu się to, bynajmniej bez najmniejszej trudności. Taka właśnie była jego super–moc. Stiles nie musiał być wilkołakiem, aby wyróżniać się na tle szarych ludzi. Potrafił w niezwykły oraz niesamowity sposób wykorzystywać siłę własnego charakteru oraz potęgę umiejętności nabytych w przeszłości, które wciąż doskonalił.

Przez dłuższy czas nie mogłem przełamać się, aby przyznać przed sobą, że obdarzyłem czymś na kształt romantycznego uczucia tego chłopaka. Mijały tygodnie, kiedy przetwarzałem to wewnątrz własnego umysłu oraz serca.

Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż potrafiłem kochać. Odkryłem na nową tę umiejętność, która wśród moich wspomnień odznaczała się samym bólem oraz cierpieniem, będąc osnuta pajęczyną złych wyborów i okrucieństwa.

Kochanie Stilesa smakowało lepiej, niż cokolwiek wcześniej na świecie, w którym dane mi było egzystować. Całowanie jego miękkich, pełnych ust oraz dotykanie niemal jedwabnie delikatnej skóry rozpaliło we mnie ogień, który zdawał się bezpowrotnie zgasnąć wiele lat wcześniej. Dreszcze, które przechodziły przez moje ciało, kiedy spędzaliśmy wspólnie noce stanowiły coś podobnego do narkotyku. Uzależniały.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Stilsowi mógłbym się znudzić w przeciągu krótkiej chwili. Był młody, szalony i zapewne jak każdy człowiek z całym życiem przed sobą, nie miał w swoim małym świecie miejsca na przygarnięcie zepsutej zabawki, którą z pewnością byłem. Ale Stilinski o to nie dbał. Czemu miałby? Zawsze okazywał się mnie zaskakiwać w najbardziej szokujące sposoby, także nie potrafiłem wydedukować jego dalszych działań. Ale byłem przekonany, że przebywanie w jego obecności choćby małą ilość czasu stanowiło rzecz wartą poczucia odrzucenia, jakie mogło towarzyszyć mi w przyszłości.

Stiles mnie nie odrzucił.

Byliśmy już razem sześć miesięcy. Mój partner oczywiście był typem, który obchodził półrocznice. Kilka dni wcześniej zapytał mnie, jak chciałbym spędzić ten wyjątkowy dzień. Ja jedynie pokręciłem głową z udawanym namysłem i odpowiedziałem:

– Wystarczy, że spędzimy czas wspólnie. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co będziemy robić.

Uśmiechnąłem się leciutko, patrząc na chłopaka, którego twarz oświetlał wyjątkowo jasny księżyc. Leżeliśmy w jego łóżku, a zegar wskazywał parę minut po północy. Obejmowałem go w pasie od tyłu, a moja głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Nigdy nie powiedziałem tego Stilesowi, ale jego zapach zawsze był dla mnie czymś wyjątkowym, więc wdychałem go z czystą przyjemnością.

Chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

– Widziałem ten uśmiech. Kątem oka, ale widziałem!

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Mówisz tak, jakbym nigdy się nie uśmiechał.

– A uśmiechasz się, ważniaku?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– W takim razie to tylko i wyłącznie mój pozytywny wpływ na twoje kwaśne przysposobienie.

Mój uśmiech pogłębił się, kiedy palcami kreśliłem nieokreślone kształty oraz spirale we wnętrzu dłoni Stilesa. Nie denerwowałem się, jeżeli wyśmiewał mój charakter, ponieważ robił w ten sposób, który wywoływał ciepło w moim sercu.

– Nie jestem ważniakiem – odparłem po chwili.

– Jasne, że nie, ważniaku – prychnął Stiles.

– Zmieńmy temat, bo rozerwę ci gardło… Za pomocą moich zębów – stwierdziłem ostrzegawczo, nawiązując do jednej z naszych kłótni na początku wspólnej znajomości. Kolejna fala śmiechu przetoczyła się przez drobne ciało, które trzymałem w ramionach. – Co w takim razie planujesz na półrocznicę?

W pokoju zaległa cisza na parę sekund, kiedy Stilinski zastanawiał się nad najbardziej odpowiednim spędzaniem czasu.

– Zamówimy chińskie jedzenie i będziemy oglądać klasykę kina horroru? – zaproponował po chwili. – Zrobię twoje ulubione ciasto. Nigdy nie przyznałeś, że je lubisz, ale widziałem, kiedy brałeś dokładkę.

Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem malującym się w zielonych tęczówkach.

– To takie…

– Nudne? Zwyczajne? – wszedł mi w słowo, ściskając mocnej moją dłoń. – Zgaduję, że po prostu raz chciałbym się poczuć zwyczajnie. Jak gdyby nikt nie zagrażał mojej szansie na zestarzenie się lub chociaż pójście do college’u.

Odwzajemniłem uścisk pokrzepiająco. Ja urodziłem się do takiego życia, wypełnionego groźbami ze stron nadnaturalnych istot oraz osób wychowanych do zabijania takich odmieńców. Stiles wpakował się w sam środek tej maskarady przez przypadek, i o ile zawsze doceniałem fakt, że miałem go blisko siebie – gdybym naprawdę miał wybór, dałbym swojemu partnerowi szansę na monotonne życie, zwykłą pracę, miłą żonę, dwójkę dzieci, domek na przedmieściach oraz psa.

Tak po prostu.

W końcu na tym zawsze polegała miłość, prawda? Zakochani ludzie przedkładali szczęście obiektów swoich uczuć ponad własne. Bolesne, jednak prawdziwe było to powiedzenie.

– W takim razie wpisz na listę filmów „Ptaki” Hitchcocka – stwierdziłem cicho. – Zawsze uwielbiałem ten film.

Następnie Stiles zaczął pozytywnie trajkotać na temat tego, jak wolał „Psychozę”, jednak dla mnie zrobi wyjątek lub ewentualnie wpisze na listę oba. Następnie mówił jeszcze coś o innych horrorach, jednak nie przywiązywałem do niego większej uwagi, ponieważ nawiedziła mnie senność. Pocałowałem swojego chłopaka w skroń, wtuliłem się w niego mocniej i oddałem w objęcia Morfeusza.

Kilka dni później Stiles przypalił ciasto, o mało nie wywołując pożaru we własnej kuchni, chińskie jedzenie wypełniało cały stół w salonie, a my przestaliśmy śledzić zdarzenia, które działy się na ekranie telewizora gdzieś w trakcie trzeciego filmu, kiedy kolorowa pościel młodego Stilinskiego spadła na dywan wraz z pomiętymi częściami naszej garderoby.

Stiles był zdecydowanie najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przytrafiła, a pewnego dnia ktoś zechciał mi go odebrać, ot tak. Wataha alf, która chciała mnie w swoich szeregach nie mogła sprawiać pozytywnych wrażeń. Oznaczyli mój dom, a wyruszenie po osobę, którą kochałem okazało się być następnym krokiem, jaki mieli w zanadrzu, kiedy moja odpowiedź na ich „prośbę” wciąż stanowiła odmowę.

– Derek? Słyszysz mnie? – warknął Scott, w którego ustach agresywny ton brzmiał naprawdę nieodpowiednio. – Stiles został znaleziony w szkole, nieprzytomny i właśnie przewożą go do szpitala, więc jeżeli wciąż chociaż trochę się o niego troszczysz, znajdziesz tych, którzy za to odpowiadają i dopilnujesz, żeby nie zrobili tego nigdy więcej!

Zmierzyłem go spojrzeniem, z którego ociekała wściekłość.

– Wiesz, że nie mam wpływu na zachowanie stada alf. Nie sam.

– A od kiedy jesteś sam?

 _Od czasu pożaru,_ pomyślałem. _Od czasu pożaru jestem całkowicie sam, ponieważ opuścili mnie wszyscy, którym na mnie zależało. Jedynie Stiles jest moją kotwicą, a teraz również jego może zabraknąć._

– Jesteśmy z tobą, ja i Stiles, reszta naszej watahy, zawsze byliśmy z tobą… – odezwał się znów McCall.

– Stiles jest tylko człowiekiem.

– Człowiekiem, który na ciebie liczy! – wykrzyknął Scott, gestykulując żywo rękoma. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co on w tobie widzi, kiedy najwyraźniej nie potrafisz nawet walczyć o to, co jest ci drogie.

*

Minęły dwa tygodnie, podczas których nasi przeciwnicy nie wykonali żadnego ruchu, a ja spędziłem większość własnego czasu w szpitalnej sali, gdzie przebywał Stiles. Lekarze powiedzieli mi, że jego organizm przeszedł szok, a sama psychika nie jest jeszcze gotowa, aby się wybudzić z tymczasowej śpiączki. Starali się określić czas snu, jaki będzie go jeszcze czekał, zanim otworzy oczy, jednak błądzili we mgle.

Stilinski doznał dość poważnego wstrząśnienia mózgu oraz posiadł parę ran, jednak były one powierzchowne, wykonane za pomocą zwykłego ostrza. Miał parę siniaków, z początku nawet podbite oko, jednak opuchlizna i fioletowo-brązowe ślady zniknęły na przestrzeni następnych dni. Dolna warga bruneta była w jednym miejscu przecięta.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak wyglądały w tamtym momencie jego pełne, miękkie usta, które adorowałem przez cały nasz związek. Zdołałem jedynie trzymać jego dłoń i powstrzymywać wybuch tłumionych wewnątrz siebie, rozpaczliwych emocji.

– Wiesz co, Stiles – zagadnąłem go pewnego dnia. Obserwowałem jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się równomiernie w górę oraz opadała, a serce biło miarowo wewnątrz niej. Nie wyczytałem żadnej reakcji z jego organizmu na to, aby jakkolwiek rozpoznał lub choćby usłyszał mój głos. – Narzekałem kiedyś na to, że nigdy nie byłeś cicho. Wciąż musiałeś mówić i mówić, jak gdyby od tego zależało twoje zdrowie i życie.

Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie, raczej gorzko. Były to miłe wspomnienia, jednak przywoływanie ich w tamtej chwili sprawiało ból.

– Widocznie jednak nie zależało.

Pogłaskałem go lekko po zewnętrznej części dłoni, wzdychając nieznacznie.

– Ale na myśli mam to, że… Myliłem się. Rzadko to mówię, prawda? Byłem w cholernym błędzie. Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał za to, żeby znów cię usłyszeć.

*

– Derek? – zawołał ojciec Stilesa zza rogu.

Minęło kolejne parę dni, a mnie zaczynały boleć plecy od snu na niewygodnym krześle, które udostępnił mi szpital.

O tym, że byłem w związku z jego synem, szeryf dowiedział się przez przypadek i nigdy tego do końca nie zaakceptował, jednak wiedza o nadnaturalnych istotach pomagała mu w dostrzeżeniu tego, jak użyteczna była moja obecność przy Stilesie. Mogłem zapewniać mu jako takie bezpieczeństwo. Jak się okazało, i tym razem zawiodłem…

– Jestem tutaj – odparłem, chociaż nie byłem do końca pewien, czy słowa faktycznie wydostały się z moich ust. Niezależnie jednak od tego, łatwo było wydedukować moje położenie, którego nie zmieniłem od dłuższego czasu.

– Jak długo już tutaj siedzisz? – zapytał, kiedy usadowił się na krześle po drugiej stronie łóżka.

– Parę godzin.

– Spędziłeś tu następną noc?

Nie byłem do końca pewien, jaka była pora dnia. Spałem jedynie godzinę lub dwie na dobę, a większość czasu starałem się czuwać nad Stilesem, ewentualnie wracałem do własnego loftu, aby zaplanować dalszy plan działania w związku ze stadem alf.

Mój wzrok ześlizgnął się po ścianie, balonach, kartkach z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia, po czym znów powędrował do mizernej sylwetki na szpitalnym łóżku. Nie spojrzałem w oczy szeryfowi.

– Gdzie indziej miałbym pójść?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, jednak bez rozbawienia w głosie. Był w nim raczej wydźwięk pożałowania oraz smutku.

– Do domu? Przespać się?

Nie odpowiedziałem mu, więc ten znów podjął utracony wątek.

– Jeżeli nie chcesz być sam, możesz przenocować u nas. To nie problem. Mamy sypialnię dla gości.

Zdziwiłem się, kiedy usłyszałem tę propozycję, jednak była to dość pozytywna, jak na okoliczności, reakcja. Prawdę stanowiło stwierdzenie, że ludzie zawsze jednoczyli się podczas trudnych chwil. Jeżeli… Kiedy Stiles się obudzi, na pewno będzie się cieszył, że dwaj najważniejsi mężczyźni w jego życiu będą w całkowitej zgodzie.

– Dziękuję – odparłem miękko. – Doceniam ten gest. Ale nie potrzebuję go. Nie zamierzam zostawić Stilesa samego.

Starszy Stilinski podniósł się ciężko i paroma wolnymi krokami przespacerował w moim kierunku. Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu pokrzepiająco, a drugą ręką poklepał po plecach.

– On nie jest sam – zapewnił mnie powoli, również wpatrując się w swojego syna. – Ma mnie, Scotta, Lydię, Alison, Ericę, Boyda, Isaaca. Swoich przyjaciół, którzy również pragną go odwiedzać i przekazywać własne wsparcie. Którzy także posiadają super–moce. Budynek nie zawali się w momencie, w którym z niego wyjdziesz, a Stiles… Kiedy się obudzi, będzie chciał zobaczyć cię w dobrej formie, bez podkrążonych, czerwonych oczu i rozczochranej czupryny.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho. Słychać było jedynie szum maszyn oraz dźwięk, który wskazywał, że Stiles wciąż był żywy, a jego tętno pozostawało ustabilizowane. Wiatr za oknem powodował, że niektóre gałązki uderzały o szybę, uchylone drzwi co jakiś czas ukazywały w swojej szparze sylwetki pielęgniarek, lekarzy oraz pacjentów.

Szeryf miał rację. Wszystko było pod kontrolą. Jednak mnie po prostu bolała sama myśl opuszczenia swojego ukochanego, któremu mogło grozić niebezpieczeństwo ze wszystkich możliwych stron, nawet jeżeli ja wciąż pozostawałem w obrębie szpitala, a co dopiero, kiedy przekazałbym odpowiedzialność jakiejś z osób postronnych.

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, Stilinski dodał:

– Nie każ mi grozić ci za pomocą broni, synu.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, ponieważ usłyszałem w tym zdaniu cień osobowości Stilesa, jaką tak kochałem.

– Dobrze. Mógłbym tylko… Pożegnać się z nim na osobności?

Po chwili John był już na zewnątrz, a drewniane drzwi zamknęły się niemal całkowicie. Znów chwyciłem partnera za dłoń, gładząc ją powoli, subtelnie. Nie byłem zbyt dobry w odchodzeniu. Właściwie nawet nigdy nie pragnąłem posiąść w tej dziedzinie prawowitych umiejętności. Czemu miałbym? Nikt nie powinien specjalizować się w ucieczkach, a moje… One zawsze były w pewien sposób tragiczne. Jak gdyby nić wydarzeń i wspomnień, którą udało mi się do tamtej pory nawiązać zostawała nagle przerwana.

Być może przeczuwałem podskórnie, że to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy ujrzałem Stilesa, a już na pewno właśnie tego się obawiałem. Zapewne gdzieś w mojej świadomości zakorzenił się lęk, że jeśli… Jeśli mój ukochany się obudzi, nie będzie już tą samą osobą, a nasza relacja ulegnie zmianie.

Może nawet miałem rację.

A może nie.

Delikatnie musnąłem wargi Stilesa własnymi ustami i następne, co udało mi się zakonotować to irytująco optymistyczna melodia, jaka rozbrzmiewała w windzie. Nie pamiętałem momentu, w którym przekraczałem próg sali, mijałem szeryfa, czy też przechodziłem koło recepcji, gdzie pani McCall zawsze posyłała mi litościwe spojrzenia.

Następne czynności wykonywałem niemal automatycznie. Wsiadłem za kierownicę czarnego Camaro, odpaliłem silnik i krążyłem po mieście bez większego celu ponad pół godziny. Złapałem się nawet na okrążaniu tego samego ronda czwarty raz, kiedy jakaś bliżej nieznana mi, rozgoryczona kobieta w Volkswagenie za mną nacisnęła parę razy klakson, po czym zdecydowała się mnie ostentacyjnie wyminąć, rzucając w tym samym czasie pod nosem sztampowe przekleństwa, które mógłbym usłyszeć nawet bez nadzwyczajnego słuchu, gdyż w tym samym czasie również otworzyła okno od strony kierowcy, aby zapewne lepiej przyjrzeć się własnej ofierze publicznego upokorzenia.

Zapewne wezbrałby we mnie gniew, gdyby nie to, że czułem się całkowicie pusty w środku. Jak gdyby pod powłoką mojego ciała znajdowała się porzucona, nie chciana przez nikogo, niezagospodarowana przestrzeń. Nie potrafiłem nawet sklecić prostego zdania, aby odgryźć się kobiecie. Zdecydowałem się jedynie ją zignorować i udać wreszcie do loftu.

Wewnątrz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak tragicznie przedstawiał się porządek, o który kiedyś dbałem regularnie. Po podłodze były porozrzucane różne przedmioty, ogólnie rzecz ujmując mało znaczące papiery, ubrania, pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos, czasami długopisy lub okazjonalnie coś odmiennego pokroju słuchawek lub szklanki po whisky.

Powłócząc nogami, ruszyłem w kierunku wielkiego, podwójnego posłania, które wydawało się o wiele za duże dla jednej, samotnej osoby, co jak na ironię nigdy przedtem naprawdę nie zdawało się mnie martwić, nawet przed rozpoczęciem związku ze Stilesem. Po drodze chwyciłem za czerwony materiał, który zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle czarnych lub ewentualnie szaro-burych ubrań, jakie należały do mnie.

Bluza z kapturem Stilesa.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę, przymykając oczy na sekundę, aby odpędzić uczucie wszechogarniającej mnie rozpaczy. Przypomniały mi się wszystkie chwile, w których mój partner miał na sobie to ubranie, w których zdejmowałem je z niego w pośpiechu lub przyciskałem do siebie.

Wtuliłem się w materiał, który był niemal nasączony zapachem Stilesa. Nie tylko tą oddzielną wonią, która odpowiadała jego charakterowi, ale również wszelkimi pozytywnymi emocjami, zaczynając od radości, a na podnieceniu kończąc. Owa mieszanka wydała się dla mnie czymś niesamowitym, a kiedy po raz kolejny oddzieliłem się od rzeczywistości, zaciskając powieki oraz nie skupiając się na jakichkolwiek dźwiękach z poza własnego mieszkania, byłem nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że nic strasznego nigdy się nie stało, a młody Stilinski leżał tuż koło mnie.

Nigdy nie trwało to jednak długo. Bolesna świadomość wciąż powracała, przewiercała się przez cudowny stan bezwiedności.

– Przepraszam, Stiles – szepnąłem. – Powinienem być w stanie cię ochronić.

*

– Stiles się obudził.

– Co? Już jadę.

– Nie powinieneś przychodzić.

– Żartujesz sobie?!

– Tak byłoby lepiej. Usiłujemy na razie…

– Już jadę.

Po odbyciu jednej z najbardziej osobliwych rozmów ze Scottem, jakich miałem okazję doświadczyć, wyszedłem z mieszkania, nie kłopocząc się nawet z zamykaniem drzwi. Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że kluczyki do samochodu miałem w kieszeni spodni, co zdecydowanie oszczędziło mi wyczerpującego biegu do szpitala.

Pod salą, w której wcześniej znajdował się Stiles, odkryłem uczucie zawiedzenia. Najwidoczniej lekarz prowadzący zdecydował się zabrać go na badania, które pozwolą mu w niedalekiej przyszłości sprawdzić, w jakim stanie był jego pacjent. Oczywiście byłem wdzięczny za odpowiednią opiekę nad Stilinskim, jednak najbardziej na świecie chciałem go zobaczyć i przekonać się na własnej skórze, że wracał do zdrowia.

I oto znów, zza zakrętu wyszła rodzina McCall, czyli ludzie, którzy byli ostatni na liście osób, jakie chciałem w tamtym momencie ujrzeć. Scott odpowiednio odgrywał zaniepokojonego przyjaciela, którym z pewnością był. Jego mama wydawała się obstawać przy profesjonalnym wyrazie twarzy każdego medyka, który mało zdradzał o aktualnym obrocie wydarzeń. Tuż obok umiejscowił się szeryf ze swoim nowym zastępcą, Jordanem Parrishem. Jego obecność zapewne była wymagana do zebrania zeznań, które mogłyby doprowadzić policję na trop potencjalnego zagrożenia w Beacon Hills.

Wytężyłem słuch, aby dowiedzieć się, na jaki temat rozmawiali. Dowiedziałem się, że Lydia z Allison były już na miejscu, ale wyszły z zamiarem przyniesienia Stilesowi czegoś, co nazwał „ludzkim żarciem” zamiast „szpitalnej papki”, czyli prościej mówiąc, musiały przejść się do jakiejś pizzerii. Następnie kółeczko wzajemnej adoracji po drugiej stronie dostrzegło mnie i natychmiast zamilkło.

Podszedłem do nich bezzwłocznie.

– Czemu jestem ostatnią osobą, którą powiadomiliście? – warknąłem na nich.

– Alfy chciały skrzywdzić ciebie przez Stilesa. Uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie pozostawić dystans między wami przez jakiś czas – zaczął tłumaczyć Scott. Jego wyraz twarzy wydawał się bardzo rzeczowy, jednak ja nie przywykłem do ufania ludziom na słowo, więc automatycznie słuchałem ich bicia serca. I tym razem zawiodłem się na moich domniemanych przyjaciołach (ha!), którzy ponoć byli moimi sojusznikami. Młody McCall kłamał. – Mógłbyś uszanować naszą decyzję…

– Kłamiesz.

– Ja… Co?

– Twój puls szaleje. Kłamiesz. Gdzie jest Stiles? Coś mu się stało?

Rozejrzałem się niepewnie dookoła, gdzie przypadkowi pacjenci oraz lekarze robili swoje monotonne, codzienne czynności, zażywali pastylki, wypisywali recepty, jedli według własnych diet.

Szpital zawsze był dla mnie miejscem co najmniej nieprzyjemnym. Tam znalazłem się, kiedy moja cała rodzina spłonęła w pożarze. Tam umierały setki ludzi bez względu na to, ile znaczyli dla innych, a bladoniebieskie ściany wciąż pozostawały niewzruszone. Sterylne stoły świeciły pod wpływem zimnego światła złowrogo, a na najniższym piętrze budynku zawsze znajdowało się to najstraszniejsze pomieszczenie z lodowatymi chłodziarkami do zwłok.

– Ktoś mnie wołał? – zapytał znajomy głos za moimi plecami.

– Stiles, dzięki Bogu.

Odwróciłem się nieznacznie, aby nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Brunet miał nieco podkrążone oczy, które odznaczały się wyjątkowo charakterystycznie, niemal karykaturalnie na bladej twarzy chłopaka. Stiles opierał się jedną dłonią o ścianę, ponieważ najwidoczniej wciąż był osłabiony, czy też miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi.

Rzuciłem się przed siebie i objąłem partnera w pasie. Oczekiwałem, że ten przerzuci ramiona nad moimi barkami, po czym splecie dłonie gdzieś za moimi plecami lub ewentualnie zacznie bawić się moimi włosami, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Zdziwiłem się, kiedy Stiles ledwie odwzajemnił gest, jednocześnie jedną ręką pocierając się o kark, jak gdybym wprawił go w zmieszanie swoją intymnością. Po chwili odsunąłem się od niego powoli, patrząc mu w oczy uważnie. Jego tętno również podskoczyło, jak gdyby był co najmniej zdziwiony, jeżeli nie nawet przestraszony.

– Stiles? – mruknąłem na tyle cicho, że jedynie on mógł mnie usłyszeć (co było dość irracjonalne lub głupie, biorąc pod uwagę, że byłem w obecności wilkołaka), a nawet będąc w odległości marnych kilku centymetrów ode mnie, również mógł mieć problemy z usłyszeniem tego szeptu.

– Znamy się?

*

Krążyłem po czymś, co zapewne było jednym z gabinetów lekarskich, w kółko, pocierając równocześnie podbródek ze zniecierpliwieniem. Musiałem przyznać, że sytuacja wymykała mi się spod kontroli, a widok wciąż tych samych, bladoniebieskich ścian jedynie wprawiał mnie w szeroko pojętą złość.

Wlepiłem niecierpliwe spojrzenie w tablicę z literami do badań wzroku, ześlizgując go po poszczególnych znakach powoli. Czułem się obserwowany przez szeryfa oraz Scotta, którzy towarzyszyli mi w pomieszczeniu, jak gdyby mając nieprzyjemne podejrzenia, że po usłyszeniu negatywnych wieści zdecyduję się na wyjście ze szpitala i zamordowanie pół tuzina niewinnych ludzi.

– Czyli nie pamięta nic? – upewniłem się.

– Nie wie nic o nadnaturalnych istotach, wilkołakach, druidach, kanimach, banshee ani niczym innym – wymieniał Scott, równocześnie kręcąc się niespokojnie na obrotowym krześle.

John, wciąż podpierając własnymi plecami drzwi, westchnął przeciągle.

– W jego mniemaniu ostatnie, co robił, to uczenie się na jakiś test z angielskiego i wzdychanie do koleżanki ze szkoły, która nie miała z nim nic wspólnego, Lydii. Scott nadal był ofermą w drużynie, a… – Stilinski przerwał, ponieważ McCall obrzucił go czymś na kształt oburzonego spojrzenia. – Jego słowa!

– Nie ważne – rzuciłem ostro.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał Scott.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – prychnąłem, jednak jedynie w retorycznej formie. Miałem oczywiście od razu gotową odpowiedź. – Stiles jest w naszej watasze, a ja nie porzucam nikogo, kto jest jej częścią.

Szeryf zdziwił się jawnie, kiedy pocierał własne skronie. Zawtórowały mu jedynie wrogo marszczące się brwi.

– On jest człowiekiem.

– Jest częścią watahy – powtórzyłem uparcie.

Ostatnio każdy z nich nieustępliwie przypominał mi o tym, że Stiles był człowiekiem, jak gdyby wspólnie chcieli to zmienić. Wymawiali to w sposób, który sugerował, że bycie istotą ludzką przedstawiało się w negatywny sposób dla kogokolwiek, a już w szczególności tego właśnie chłopaka. Ja uważałem odwrotnie. Stiles był silny i potężny właśnie dlatego, że był człowiekiem i nie zamierzałem tego zmieniać. Jedyne, co chciałem zrobić to dowiedzieć się, co takiego zrobiły mu alfy i jak to naprawić.

– Coś jeszcze? – warknąłem na nich. – Ponieważ jeżeli nie, chciałbym już wrócić do czynności, które mają jakikolwiek sens i przydatność. Wy możecie tu zostać i praktykować sztukę nicnierobienia.

*

W przeciągu następnych sześciu dni dowiedziałem się, że urazy Stilesa leczyły się prawidłowo, a opuchlizna w mózgu zeszła już prawie całkowicie. Uszkodzeń wewnętrznych nie zaobserwowano oprócz wstrząśnienia mózgu, a wszelkie uszczerbki zewnętrzne pokroju siniaków i krwiaków znikały.

Lekarze byli w kropce, jeżeli chodziło o wciąż utrzymującą się amnezję. Nie umieli znaleźć żadnego powodu na tak duży zanik pamięci, więc zrzucali wszelkie dolegliwości na psychologiczny brak gotowości do przypomnienia sobie, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej nocy. Brak większej ilości wspomnień był według nich jedynie skutkiem ubocznym.

Jednak ja wiedziałem, że żadna z lekarskich diagnoz nie byłaby w tamtym momencie trafna. Deucalion wciąż pozostawał jedyną odpowiedzią na zadręczające mnie pytania, lecz wciąż przebywał w ukryciu, zapewne chcąc, abym spędził wystarczającą ilość czasu w sytuacji, która doprowadzi mnie na skraj własnej wytrzymałości.

Wataha alf zawsze grała na desperacji swoich potencjalnych ofiar, wrogów, bądź też przyszłych pobratymców, chociaż zapewne nie różnili się oni wieloma czynnikami.

Przychodziłem do Stilesa od czasu do czasu, jednak nie wchodziłem do sali. Czasami obserwowałem go z korytarza lub zza okna, pierwszą noc nawet spędziłem pod jego okiennicami. Kiedy wreszcie zdecydowałem się na stawienie czoła ukochanemu, była pora obiadowa.

Melissa McCall posłała mi smutne spojrzenie, które po raz kolejny zignorowałem. Stanąłem na kilka sekund przed drzwiami, wziąłem głęboki oddech i wszedłem, wcześniej cicho pukając. Zastałem młodego Stilinskiego przy ramie okiennej.

Chłopak odwrócił się po paru sekundach i był widocznie zaskoczony, kiedy mnie zobaczył, jednak w pozytywny sposób. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Cześć – przywitał się ze mną. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy przyjdziesz. Z niewiadomych powodów wszyscy moi przyjaciele lub przynajmniej ludzie, którzy podają się za moich przyjaciół, nie odpowiadają na moje pytania, które dotyczą ciebie. Nawet Scott!

Słysząc monolog, zrobiło mi się niezaprzeczalnie cieplej na sercu.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się. Nie są moimi fanami – powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. Nawet przynależność do tej samej watahy nie mogła wymóc na nich sympatii względem mnie.

Wszedłem głębiej do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Jesteś Derek, prawda? – upewnił się Stiles. – Derek Hale?

– Tak – przytaknąłem. – Przypomniałeś sobie coś?

Być może miałem ten ślad nadziei, że moje podejrzenia odnośnie obrzydliwej intrygi Deucaliona były błędne. W końcu opuchlizna w mózgu również musiała nieść ze sobą jakieś obrażenia. Jednak nie powinienem był się nawet łudzić…

– Nie – stwierdził przepraszająco chłopak, siadając z powrotem na szpitalnym łóżku. – Wybacz. Po prostu o tobie słyszałem. Wiesz, pożar, te sprawy. Jesteś sławny! Jak tam twój wujek? Siostra? Chyba miała na imię Laura, ale nie jestem pewien. Też się znamy?

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

– Peter oszalał i zaczął mordować ludzi, ale go powstrzymaliśmy. Laura nie żyje. Nigdy jej nie poznałeś, ale znalazłeś jej zwłoki. A przynajmniej połowę, na mojej posesji, koło spalonego domu. To było wtedy, kiedy oskarżyłeś mnie o bycie mordercą – powiedziałem gorzko, wyjaśniając wszystko powoli i rzetelnie.

Stiles otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Chłopak oblizał swoje wargi, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi słowami, jednak zapewne nie sklecił nic odpowiedniego, więc odparł jedynie:

– Och… Nie wiedziałem…

– Nic się nie martw. Masz amnezję. Myślę, że to niezłe usprawiedliwienie. Zgaduję, że inni są bardziej delikatni z tym, co właściwie do ciebie mówią.

Między nami zawisła cisza, ponieważ ja sam właściwie nie byłem pewien, do jakiego etapu znajomości wróciliśmy. Stiles z początku naszej znajomości z pewnością pałał do mnie czymś pokroju niechęci, której oczywiście towarzyszył strach, a jak to właściwie się zmieniło, nigdy nie wiedziałem.

_Co jeśli tym razem nie będę w stanie tego sprawić?_

_Co jeśli Stiles mnie znienawidzi?_

– Więc, jesteś?

Uniosłem brwi, chcąc zorientować się, o co właściwie rozchodziło się mojemu rozmówcy. Automatycznie moje myśli uleciały ku likantropii.

– Czym?

– Mordercą?

Prychnąłem z czymś, co ledwie przypominało rozbawienie. Faktycznie myślałem, że ten etap zostawiliśmy za sobą.

– Mam zadatki – przyznałem, kręcąc lekko głową. – Ale nie.

– To upraszcza sprawy.

– W jaki sposób? – zdziwiłem się automatycznie. Oczywiście, byliśmy sami w małym pomieszczeniu, a przebywanie z potencjalnie niebezpieczną osobą zdecydowanie musiało stanowić całkiem nieprzyjemne doświadczenie. Jednak interesowało mnie, co właściwie chłopak o mnie na razie wiedział.

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy jego oczy błądziły po mojej postaci, jak gdyby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał.

– Mój ojciec nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi się umawiać z kryminalistą – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

Znieruchomiałem, równocześnie marszcząc brwi. Otworzyłem nawet usta, aby coś powiedzieć, po czym znów je zamknąłem, ponieważ cokolwiek mogło z nich w tamtym momencie, nie przedstawiało się odpowiednio.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Stilinski czekał na jakąś reakcję z mojej strony, wyrzuciłem z siebie pierwsze pytanie, które tak naprawdę przyszło mi do głowy.

– Domyśliłeś się?

Perlisty śmiech bruneta rozbrzmiał w pokoju, co napełniło mnie znajomym poczuciem ciepła.

– Przez chwilę myślałem, że uderzyłem kulą w płot. W końcu ostatnie, co pamiętam to podkochiwanie się w dziewczynie, która nawet nie chciała na mnie spojrzeć, a dowiedzenie się, że teraz mam chłopaka… _Chłopaka_. To całkiem niezły zwrot akcji – powiedział, kręcąc się na swoim miejscu, jakby już naprawdę nie mógł wytrzymać wymuszonej na nim rekonwalescencji.

Przygryzłem nieznacznie wargę. Być może w tamtym momencie Stiles nie chciał już mieć partnera mojej płci. Ciekaw byłem, czy obrzydzały go rzeczy, jakie wyobrażał sobie, że moglibyśmy robić. Lydia z drugiej strony stanowiła o wiele lepszą partię. Była nieprzeciętnie mądra oraz piękna, a na dodatek miała tyle samo lat, co chłopak i nie posiadała niewygodnego bagażu doświadczeń.

Wciągnąłem subtelnie powietrze przez nos nieco silniej, aby złapać zapach emocji bruneta, jednak oprócz woni, która towarzyszyła jego postaci zawsze, nie mogłem wywąchać nic, co jakkolwiek kojarzyłoby się z postacią brązowookiego. Ulżyło mi, że nie znalazłem w powietrzu żadnych negatywnych uczuć, jednak brak pozytywnych również wydawał się zastraszający.

– Teraz Lydia jest twoją dobrą przyjaciółką – mruknąłem niechętnie, niemal wbrew sobie. – Nie umawia się z nikim. Twoje, uh, marzenie jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Stiles zmarszczył nos ze zdziwieniem i obrzucił mnie spojrzeniem, którego nie umiałem nigdzie przyporządkować ani nijak określić. Jeżeli miałbym się tego jednak podejmować to umieściłbym je gdzieś pomiędzy zdziwieniem, rozbawieniem, a niedowierzaniem.

– Tak szybko chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Wiesz, słyszałem o tym, że problemy odstraszają, ale to nie tak, że mam HIV albo coś podobnego – prychnął. – Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem. No, w każdym razie, nic nie musi się zmieniać, wiesz? Amnezja to nic wielkiego. Prędzej, czy później minie, biorąc pod uwagę moje obrażenia. Czytałem o tym.

Pokręciłem szybko głową.

– Nie sugerowałem, że chcę się ciebie pozbyć – zaprzeczyłem odrobinę za szybko, aby wciąż zachować neutralną maskę. Chociaż i tak sądziłem, że moje zmartwienia są dla chłopaka całkiem widoczne. – Nie sugerowałbym nigdy. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy jeżeli teraz wiesz, że taka opcja jest dostępna, nie wolałbyś…

Chłopak przekręcił lekko głowę, słuchając moich słów. Nie odpowiedział ani słowem na moje insynuacje, tylko wyciągnął w moim kierunku rękę, po czym wskazał na posłanie, które poklepał parę razy, aby dać mi do zrozumienia, żebym usiadł tuż obok.

Wykonałem to w identycznym milczeniu, patrząc jedynie na Stilesa pytająco.

Chłopak nie zdecydował się wyjaśnić mi niczego, jedynie podniósł się, po czym wygodnie położył na moich kolanach, opierając tył własnej głowy na moim udzie. Jednocześnie również splótł palce własnej dłoni z moimi.

– Nie powinieneś być aż tak ufny – wymsknęło mi się.

Stilinski zachichotał.

– Bo co mi zrobisz? Ugryziesz?

– Mówiłem ci już, że mam zadatki.

– Na mordercę – uściślił chłopak. – Mordercy zazwyczaj nie gryzą. Wiesz, mają pistolety, strzelby, ewentualnie noże, czasami nawet duszą, ale żeby gryźć?

– Wychodzi na to, że znamy różnych morderców – stwierdziłem swobodnie, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Byłem świadom tego, że Scott jeszcze swojego przyjaciela nie wtajemniczył do nadnaturalnego świata i musiałem uszanować jak na razie jego decyzję. W końcu McCall miał większe prawo do obwieszczenia tego Stilesowi. Oczywiście zapewne wciąż łudził się, że jego przyjaciel przypomni sobie wszystko zawczasu. Jednak ja byłem pewny, że to nie nastąpi, dlatego przygotowywałem się na reakcje Stilinskiego, jakakolwiek by nie była oraz potencjalny obowiązek wprowadzenia swojego partnera we wszystko samodzielnie, jako alfa watahy, w której się znajdował.

Mimo wszystko, bez posiadania prawdy na temat naszego małego sekretu, znajomość morderców, jak to zgrabnie ująłem, mogła być odrobinę niepokojąca. Chociaż nie doceniałem Stilesa, który jedynie mrugnął parę razy i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Najwidoczniej.

Właściwie nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym odpowiedzieć. Zazwyczaj nie odzywałem się zbyt dużo, ponieważ Stiles rozmawiał za dwóch i na dodatek nie szczególnie przejmował się, czy ktoś nadążał za jego zawiłym tokiem myślenia. Skromność wysławiania się chłopaka w tamtym momencie mogła być wywołana przez mnóstwo czynników, nad którymi preferowałem się nie zastanawiać.

– O czym myślisz? – spytał Stilinski.

Zmarszczyłem brwi ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Hm?

– Odpłynąłeś.

– Praktycznie cały czas usiłuję wydedukować, o czym _ty_ myślisz.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując rząd białych zębów, po czym uniósł się, zmieniając chwilowo pozycję. Żałowałem tego odrobinę, ponieważ po tylu tygodniach brakowało mi odrobinę kontaktu fizycznego, lecz nie zamierzałem narzekać.

– Wiesz, o czym myślałem, kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem? – zagadnął mnie.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Pomyślałem dosłownie „ten gość umiałby opowiedzieć historię życia za pomocą własnych brwi”. Potem doszło do mnie, że jesteś cholernie przystojny, a następnie, że mnie przytulasz. To był szok. A zanim Scott odciągnął cię ode mnie to doszedłem do wniosku, że wszyscy muszą mi teraz zazdrościć takiego chłopaka – powiedział, krzyżując nogi na pościeli.

Uwagi były doprawdy rozbrajające, nawet dla mnie, więc nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. Być może nie był to jeden z tych energicznych i całkowicie oraz niezaprzeczalnie szczęśliwych wyrazów twarzy, jakie reprezentował Stilinski, ale w moim przypadku i tak był czymś odmiennym, czy też zaskakującym.

Puls chłopaka nieco przyspieszył. Automatycznie rozglądnąłem się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia, jednak nie wyczułem woni strachu w powietrzu, a jedynie feromony.

– Uśmiechnąłeś się!

Podrapałem się w zażenowaniu po karku, pamiętając jednak nasze odwieczne rozważania na temat właśnie uśmiechów, a konkretnie moich własnych aktów wykrzywiania twarzy w ten sposób. Nie chciałem, żeby ponowne pierwsze wrażenie, jakie sprawiłem na Stilesie po wypadku stanowiło przygnębionego mężczyznę po dwudziestce, który bez określonego powodu za swoje towarzystwo obrał bandę nastolatków. Równocześnie nie mogłem go też okłamywać ani nikogo udawać.

– Często się uśmiecham.

Tak, i tyle miałem z szczerości, jednak chłopak nie wydawał się przekonany.

– Nie zauważyłem. Wszyscy się do mnie szczerzą, jak gdyby chcieli powiedzieć „nie wiemy, co mamy zrobić, żebyś poczuł się lepiej, więc obrzucimy cię uczuciami!”. Przynoszą mi prezenty, niezdrowe jedzenie, za co swoją drogą jestem im całkiem wdzięczny i każdy z nich zdaje się odpowiadać jedynie na część moich pytań, jak gdyby uważali, że nie jestem gotowy na przyjęcie całej prawdy, jakakolwiek by nie była – paplał Stiles, gestykulując żywo rękami. – A wiesz co? Siedzenie w takiej niepewności i czekanie na to, aż wreszcie ktoś się pofatyguje cię doinformować jest o wiele gorsze.

Spojrzałem na niego spod uniesionych brew.

– Czemu mi to mówisz?

– Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – Inni się uśmiechają, często sztucznie i to idiotyczne, a ty nie.

– Co nie znaczy, że sam cię nie okłamują albo nie mówię całej prawdy – stwierdziłem niechętnie.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale na razie zdecydowałem to przemilczeć. Wiesz, ta rozmowa i tak cię już pewnie dostatecznie stresuje.

Stiles zachichotał, odwracając się ode mnie. Wstał z posłania i podszedł do stolika, który znajdował się pod niewielkim oknem, z jakiego sączyło się przyjemne światło słoneczne. Nie było ono ani zbyt nachalne, ani szczególnie słabe, nadając całkiem miłą atmosferę nieco przygnębiającemu pomieszczeniu.

– Chcesz coś do picia? – rzucił w moją stronę. – Dają mi tylko wodę, ale Scott przemycił colę i chyba jakiś sok. Prosiłem go o coś z procentami, bo czasami wykańcza mnie ból głowy, ale chyba za bardzo się obawiał reakcji swojej mamy, jeżeli by znalazła butelkę w moim pokoju. Niby mógłbym go kryć, ale nigdy i tak mi nie wierzy – parsknął, grzebiąc w reklamówce. – Poza tym to chyba źle działa na leki, które dostaje. Cholera wie, na co w ogóle są te wszystkie środki. A szpitale ciągle narzekają na posiadanie tak małej ilości funduszy, kiedy wciskają tyle prochów…

Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu, wlepiając wzrok w nieokreślone miejsce na ścianie przed nim. Jego ręce zaczęły się nieco trząść, kiedy rozchylił nieznacznie własne wargi, jak gdyby w niemym krzyku, który zamarł gdzieś w okolicy jego gardła.

Zerwałem się z miejsca w ciągu ułamka sekundy i bezzwłocznie chwyciłem partnera za ramiona pocieszająco, starając się dowiedzieć, czy był to może atak paniki. Nie byłem w tej materii obeznany, jednak miałem pewność, że jedyny raz, kiedy towarzyszyłem Stilinskiemu przy takim załamaniu, wyglądało to z grubsza inaczej.

– Stiles?

Usta chłopaka otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, niemal wyrzucić z siebie, niby ostrzeżenie. Jedną z drżących dłoni przycisnął do mojej klatki piersiowej, jakby zastanawiał się, czy postać przed nim była faktycznie z krwi i kości.

– Zostaw mnie – wyszeptał na tyle cicho, że przypadkowy człowiek nie byłby w stanie go zrozumieć, jednak ja nie miałem z tym problemu.

– Stiles, co się dzieje? Możesz mi powiedzieć – stwierdziłem uspokajająco, równocześnie przytakując własnym słowom.

Stilinski usiłował wyrwać się z uścisku w nagłym impulsie. Obiema rękami zakrył własne uszy, chociaż ja nie słyszałem żadnego nieprzyjemnego dźwięku, także pozostawały dwa rozwiązania: albo chłopak chciał się odciąć od mojego głosu, albo słyszał coś, co rozbrzmiewało w jego własnej głowie.

Miałem niejasne przeczucie, że druga opcja była niestety bardziej prawdopodobna.

– Czemu to robisz…? – jęknął chłopak, tracąc możność do stania na własnych nogach. Osunął się w moich ramionach bezwładnie, wciąż szepcąc pod nosem słowa, które nie miały dla mnie większego sensu w odniesieniu do sytuacji lub jakichkolwiek posiadanych przeze mnie informacji. – Ja, ja, ja… Nie chcę go krzywdzić! Nie chcę nikogo krzywdzić… – wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzyknął, chowając głowę we własnych ramionach.

Oczy Stilesa były pokryte czymś na kształt mgły, kiedy delikatnie zanosiłem go z powrotem na łózko. Usiadłem na skraju posłania, przyglądając się bredzącemu chłopakowi z niepokojem.

– Stiles, jesteś bezpieczny. Wszystko w porządku, jasne? Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – zapewniłem go miękkim tonem, obejmując go lekko. Jeszcze chwilę tylko słabo szamotał się w moich ramionach. Potem odpuścił, kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu, gdzie następnie poczułem niewielki, mokry ślad po łzach ukochanego.

Odsunąłem się nieco i nawiązałem kontakt wzrokowy. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy ujrzałem Stilesa już we względnie normalnym stanie.

– Przepraszam – stwierdził chłopak, jakby to po prostu wystarczało.

– Co to było? – zapytałem rzeczowo.

– Nic, czym powinieneś się przejmować – odpowiedział wymijająco Stilinski, wiodąc spojrzeniem ku podłodze, jaka nagle stała się szalenie interesująca.

– Tak, Stiles, oczywiście – sarknąłem. – Myślisz, że możesz odstawić przede mną taki teatrzyk i zachowywać się, jak gdyby nic się nie stało? Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak łatwo stać z boku i obserwować, jak wszystko się wali? Pomyśl! Pomyśl, Stiles! Uważasz, że to dla mnie przyjemne?! – warknąłem.

Być może uderzyłem pięścią o najbliższą płaską powierzchnię pod wpływem przypływu emocji, jednak jedyne, co mnie w tamtym momencie interesowało to wzrok chłopaka, który znów znalazł się jakby za szklaną powłoką, a z jego prawego kącika oka spłynęła wdzięczna, krystalicznie czysta łza.

– To nie był teatrzyk – stwierdził brunet, jak gdyby słowa te słowa stan, w jakim się znajdował.

Chwyciłem go za ramiona mocno, gotowy potrząsnąć nim, póki nie zdobyłbym satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

– Stiles, co to było?!

Chłopak pokręcił głową, wciąż unikając mojego wzroku usilnie.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Czemu? – spytałem ostro, a kiedy nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi, powtórzyłem własne pytanie. – Stiles, spójrz na mnie! Czemu nie możesz mi powiedzieć?

Brązowe tęczówki jakimś sposobem odnalazły drogę do moich, bladozielonych oczu, które badawczo oceniały stan rozmówcy.

– Nie wiem już nawet, co jest prawdziwe – powiedział Stilinski, chwytając się za ramiona, co sprawiło, że wydawał się jeszcze drobniejszy i łatwiejszy do skrzywdzenia, niż naprawdę był, o ile w ogóle stanowiło to rzecz jakkolwiek możliwą.

– Co jest prawdziwe?

– Obrazy. Groźby. _Głos_ – wyjaśnił Stiles, biorąc kolejny, drżący wdech. – A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – zapytał i poczekał, aż zaprzeczę ruchem głowy. – Mogę tracić zmysły. Ale najbardziej się boję, że to co słyszę, jest _prawdziwe_. Ponieważ to znaczy, że wszyscy umrzemy.

*

Parę godzin później w moim mieszkaniu znaleźli się wszyscy ludzie, do których zadzwoniłem w związku z natychmiastowym zebraniem. Wśród nich znajdowali się oczywiście Scott, jako najlepszy przyjaciel Stilesa, Alison, przedstawiająca rodzinę łowców, Lydia, stanowiąca jedyną banshee w grupie, Peter, który świeżo po zmartwychwstaniu nie został przyjęty ciepło, jednak włączyłem go w towarzystwo przez wzgląd możności posiadania informacji, Isaac, Erica oraz Boyd, ponieważ no cóż, byli częścią watahy.

Sam zadecydowałem, aby nie wtajemniczać jeszcze szeryfa Stilinskiego i być może było to samolubne oraz pyszałkowate, gdyż myślałem, że uda mi się poradzić z zaistniałym problemem samodzielnie. Z drugiej strony chciałem odciążyć zmęczonego człowieka częścią zmartwień. John wykazał się pewnego rodzaju uprzejmością względem mnie i zaakceptował uczucia, którymi darzyłem jego syna, nawet w obliczu tajemniczej amnezji Stilesa. Czułem, że po prostu byłem mu coś winien, choćby należało ukryć przed nim nieco prawdy na temat tego, jak tragiczna była naprawdę sytuacja jego syna.

Na dodatek sam Stiles prosił mnie o dyskrecje względem jego ojca, zapewne z identycznych pobudek, a mianowicie chęci ofiarowania mężczyźnie chwili spokoju i wytchnienia. Wyjaśniłem swojemu partnerowi, że wtajemniczenie w zaistniałą sytuację naszych znajomych będzie koniecznością, choć ten nie wiedział, czemu aż tak na to naciskałem. Obiecałem mu, że po rozmowie ze Scottem i resztą towarzystwa wyjaśnię mu wszelkie tajemnice, jakie przed nim dochowywaliśmy.

Część watahy usiadła, inni stali, jednak każdy wydawał się pewnego rodzaju spięty, choć trudno było się im dziwić. Kiedy wprowadziłem ich pokrótce w sytuację, zaczęli na ten temat żywo dyskutować.

– Lydia, ale ty też słyszysz głosy – wypalił Isaac po chwili, ale rudowłosa obrzuciła go nieprzekonanym spojrzeniem. – Wiemy, że Stiles nie może być banshee, ale co, jeśli któraś chce się z nim w ten sposób skontaktować?

– Bez sensu – rzuciła Erica, przyglądając się swojemu długiemu paznokciowi, jak gdyby był warty dokładnej analizy. – Musielibyśmy się czymś narazić takiej banshee, aby groziła Stilesowi, a jedyna inna dziewczyna, o której wiemy, że ma podobne umiejętności do Lydii to Meredith.

Alison uniosła brwi lekko.

– Uważacie, że Meredith jest nieszkodliwa?

Rudowłosa wyprostowała się bardziej na fotelu, a ton, jaki towarzyszył jej późniejszej wypowiedzi wskazywał na to, że czuła się w obowiązku bronić dziewczyny, z którą jako jedyna dzieliła podobne zdolności w poznanych przez nią dotąd personach.

– Meredith to zagubiona owieczka. Odbiera telefon, który _nie dzwoni_. Naprawdę myślicie, że byłaby w stanie wedrzeć się do umysłu Stilesa i za pomocą nagłego przypływu umiejętności perswazji przekonywać go, aby nas wszystkich zabić? Bo ja nie sądzę.

– Ale jeżeli nie Meredith, to kto? – zapytał beznadziejnie Scott, wzdychając przeciągle. Nastolatek w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej bezradności. Był przyzwyczajony do działania. Zapewne przywykł do swoich nowych umiejętności zmiennokształtnego, dzięki którym zazwyczaj mógł rozwiązać problemy, ponieważ powiedzmy sobie szczerze, McCall nie był nigdy mózgiem żadnych operacji. Stiles był. A teraz Stilinkiego zabrakło, ponieważ ktoś zdecydował się pomieszać mu w głowie, czego nastoletni wilkołak po prostu nie mógł znieść.

Alison ścisnęła jego dłoń pokrzepiająco i szepnęła mu do ucha coś, czego nie chciałem słyszeć.

– Masz coś do dodania, Derek? – podjął Peter, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zaległa względna cisza, nie licząc szmerów materiałów, z których były zrobione ubrania watahy, bądź uwag, jakie wymieniali ze sobą niektórzy prywatnie.

– Słucham? – zdziwiłem się.

– Zazwyczaj czegoś nam nie mówisz – stwierdził, jak gdyby była to rzecz tak oczywista, że nawet nie potrzebowała potwierdzenia u zebranych, chociaż co poniektórzy przytaknęli słowom mojego wuja.

– Zrobiłbym wszystko, co poprawiłoby stan Stilesa, więc jeżeli sugerujesz inaczej…

– Hej, rozumiem – stwierdził Peter, unosząc ręce w poddańczym geście neutralności. – Jeżeli podważę twoją miłość do Stilesa, mogę równie dobrze znowu przygotować się na ponowne rozerwanie gardła. Przyjąłem do wiadomości. Ale mówiłeś, że podejrzewasz, kto stoi za atakiem. Kiedy jeszcze twój chłopak wciąż spał, pamiętasz?

Gdy wskazywał ostentacyjnie na swoje ( _jeszcze_ całe i zdrowe) gardło, zdążyłem zwątpić w to, że w ogóle łączyły nas więzy krwi. Jednak mężczyzna miał rację.

– Deucalion – mruknąłem pod nosem. – Chciał mnie w swojej watasze, ale odmówiłem. Uznałem, że planował nastraszyć mnie skrzywdzeniem Stilesa, ale teraz to nie miało sensu. Ktoś definitywnie potrzebował go w gorszej formie, aby przez słabość fizyczną wymóc na nim również i psychiczne poddanie.

– Więc co się zmieniło? – zainteresowała się Erica, która wcześniej była zaangażowana w jakąś cichą rozmowę z Boydem. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna nie odezwał się na forum ani razu, ale ja dobrze wiedziałem, że skrzętnie wszystkiego słuchał, zapamiętywał informacje oraz je analizował.

– Nic się nie zmieniło – powiedział Peter, co nagle zdawało się sprawiać wielki sens.

Alison już zaczynała rozumieć, o czym mówił starszy Hale, jednak Scott zmarszczył brwi lekko, jakby usiłował się dojrzeć tam sens. Erica zrobiła to samo, a Isaac jedynie z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się mężczyźnie w średnim wieku. Wyglądało na to, że Lydia posiadała już jakąś teorię, co mnie nie zaskoczyło. Boyd zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale wodził wzrokiem również na zmianę po posturze Petera i mojej, jakby chciał odgadnąć znaczenie słów.

– Deucalion wcale się nie wycofał – powiedziałem powoli, patrząc kolejno na wszystkich zebranych. Zacisnąłem usta w kreskę, po czym znów podjąłem wątek. – Znalazł potężnego emisariusza, który zrobił coś Stilesowi na podłożu, jakiego nie będziemy w stanie zrozumieć.

– Magicznym – dokończyła Lydia, wgapiając się w podłogę. Naprawdę troszczyła się o Stilinskiego, to trzeba było jej faktycznie przyznać.

– No, to mamy przesrane – prychnął Peter, wstając z kanapy. – Ktoś jeszcze chce drinka? – zapytał od niechcenia. Kiedy Isaac chciał otworzyć nieśmiało usta, obrzuciłem go wymownym spojrzeniem, dzięki któremu zamilkł. – Nie wiecie, co tracicie – stwierdził mężczyzna, wycofując się. Zanim zniknął w drugim pokoju, wydał z siebie jeszcze ciche westchnienie. – Nigdy nie lubiłem pieprzonych druidów.

*

Alan Deaton był oczywistym wyborem, kiedy przyszło do poszukiwania pomocy u specjalistów. Stiles w międzyczasie został wypisany ze szpitala, chociaż wciąż nie uświadomiliśmy go na temat nadnaturalnych czynników jego teraźniejszego życia. Klinika weterynaryjna również wydawała się odpowiednim miejsce, aby wreszcie uczynić ten krok.

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna uśmiechnął się już w momencie, kiedy ujrzał nas u progu swojego zakładu. Stiles wszedł do środka bezproblemowo, chociaż posyłał mnie i Scottowi od czasu do czasu zmieszane lub przepełnione obawą spojrzenia, czasami również dorzucając jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę. Na rękę było nam to, że chłopak współpracował. Najwyraźniej ufał na tyle McCallowi, aby darować sobie większość niewygodnych pytań zawczasu.

Co do kontaktu ze mną… Po incydencie w szpitalu zmniejszył się on znacznie, jednak nie mogłem Stilesa za to winić. W tamtejszej sytuacji wszystko przedstawiało stan pewnego rodzaju wyjątkowy, a przynajmniej niecodzienny.

Deaton wskazał stołek położony po jednej stronie charakterystycznego dla lecznic stołu.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Stilinski – powiedział uprzejmym, ale i formalnym tonem.

– Pan Stilinski to mój ojciec – stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając ramionami nieznacznie. – Jestem Stiles.

Alan zmierzył go jedynie zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i przytaknął.

– Dobrze, Stiles. Usiądź proszę, a postaramy się wytłumaczyć ci wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć.

Brązowooki zmarszczył lekko brwi i opadł na wskazane wcześniej miejsce. Stołek był obrotowy, więc Stiles okręcił się parę razy wokół własnej osi, zastanawiając się zapewne na tym, czy nie powinien był wziąć tamtego ranka jeszcze jednej dawki leku zapobiegającego nadpobudliwemu zachowaniu.

– A co z tym, czego nie powinienem wiedzieć? – zapytał z ciekawością, zatrzymując się. – To przede mną ukryjecie?

Deaton uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem, podczas gdy Scott westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem, a ja warknąłem groźnie. Z nas trzech największą wiarę w pozytywną reakcję Stilesa na otrzymane informacje chyba posiadał weterynarz, który wydawał się podchodzić do sprawy z pewnego rodzaju dystansem. McCall był jawnie niespokojny przez to, jaka odpowiedzialność spadła między innymi właśnie na niego, a ja… Byłem po prostu zły.

Wręcz wściekły, ponieważ sytuacja w każdej chwili mogła wymknąć mi się spod kontroli jeszcze znaczniej.

Stilinski wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku i poklepał mnie lekko po ramieniu.

– Spokojnie, Der. Jeszcze kogoś zagryziesz i będziemy mieli kłopot.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy ja przewróciłem oczami, Scott posłał mi spanikowane spojrzenie, które z najwyższą radością zignorowałem.

– Der? – zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

– Der – przytaknął Stiles.

– Czemu?

– Nie łapiesz? To takie zdrobnienie od twojego imienia…

– To akurat zrozumiałem –prychnąłem, mierząc go pytającym spojrzeniem. – Pytam, dlaczego je w ogóle zdrabniasz?

Stilinski uniósł brwi, jak gdyby to było całkowicie oczywiste, a kiedy nie zareagowałem na ten wymowny gest, pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Jesteś najgorszym chłopakiem w dziejach.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i nawet nie odpowiedziałem na naganę ze strony chłopaka. Zamiast tego wlepiłem błagalne spojrzenie w Alana, który ruszył się z miejsca, jakby dostał długo wyczekiwane zaproszenie.

– Pora zaczynać – odezwał się, siadając tuż obok Stilesa. – Jesteś gotowy?

Deaton na razie miał za zadanie wtajemniczyć chłopaka we wszystko, jednak nie wiedział jeszcze o naszych podejrzeniach odnośnie emisariusza oraz tego, cokolwiek czarownik umieścił w ciele, czy też świadomości Stilinskiego. Razem ze Scottem uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie przedyskutować to z nim już w pełnym gronie, o ile Stiles nie zareaguje szczególnie burzliwie na wieści.

– Jasne. Jak skakać to na głęboką wodę.

– W takim razie muszę ci coś wyjaśnić – zaczął powoli Alan. – W okresie czasu, którego niestety nie pamiętasz, wiele zmieniło się w twoim życiu. Zacząłeś mieć tajemnice i wchodzić w zupełnie inne, o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne środowisko. Jak już zapewne podejrzewasz, ja nie jestem zwykłym weterynarzem, a dobór osób towarzyszących ci, pomimo że są to osoby ci bardzo bliskie, nie był przypadkowy.

Stiles posłał swojemu rozmówcy badawcze spojrzenie.

– Powiedzcie mi, że nie chodzi o narkotyki – wypalił. – Bo jeżeli tak, to ojciec mnie zabije. Jestem już praktycznie martwy.

Scott kręcił się na krześle niespokojnie, a ja jedynie uniosłem jedną brew, niecierpliwiąc się odrobinę. Deaton zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Nie, nie rozmawiamy o żadnych używkach.

– Możemy przejść do rzeczy? – ponagliłem ich.

Alan zachowywał się tak, jakby puścił moją uwagę mimo uszu, jednak zmierzał już do sedna sprawy, co mogłem łatwo wywnioskować poprzez zwykłe wsłuchanie się w jego słowa. Nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę.

– W twoim świecie coś się zmieniło, Stiles, a konkretnie nawet ktoś. Pewna zmiana, jaka zaszła w twoim przyjacielu zapoczątkowała splot wydarzeń, który doprowadził nas do obecnej sytuacji. Poznaliście wiele osób z różnymi, szczególnymi talentami, dzięki jakimi mogliście się bronić przed tymi, którzy chcieli wam zrobić krzywdę.

Stilinski posłał niepewne spojrzenie w kierunku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Chyba zgadzam się z Derekiem. Do rzeczy – stwierdził, zamierając na krześle w oczekiwaniu.

Po chwili Scott ruszył się z miejsca ociężale, jednak po drodze pochwyciłem jego ramię, przez co zatrzymał się ze zdziwieniem.

– Ja mu zademonstruję – odparłem w formie wyjaśnienia.

McCall wyrwał się z uścisku.

– Myślałem, że doszliśmy do porozumienia i ustaliliśmy, kto będzie najlepszym wyborem. Stiles już raz zareagował pozytywnie na moją zmianę.

Stałem pod takim kątem, że Stilinski nie widział mojej twarzy, więc wykorzystałem tę przewagę, zmieniając kolor oczu. Szkarłat zastąpił moją zwyczajową barwę tęczówek, a wraz z nim nieco więcej potęgi alfy wyzwoliło się spod mojego opanowania, przez co Scott odsunął się asekuracyjnie. Dla innych w pomieszczeniu było to niewyczuwalne z dwóch przyczyn. Po pierwsze, nie byli wilkołakami. Po drugie zaś, wymogłem poddanie w tamtym przypadku konkretnie na swoim rozmówcy. Nie miałem jednak wątpliwości, że Deaton doskonale wiedział, co uczyniłem.

– Ja to zrobię – stwierdziłem cicho, jednak wyraźnie.

Następnie mrugnąłem, aby moje oczy z powrotem przybrały formę ludzką i stanąłem tuż przed Stilesem. Wiedziałem, że to był moment przełomowy, nie tylko w naszym związku, ale i również panującej sytuacji. Nachyliłem się do chłopaka i szepnąłem mu na ucho.

– Jakiekolwiek masz o mnie zdanie, złe lub dobrze, nie zmieniaj go, kiedy zobaczysz, co pragnę ci pokazać.

Stiles przytaknął nieznacznie, więc odsunąłem się o dwa kroki i zamknąłem oczy, wciągając powietrze nosem. Czułem od partnera woń ekscytacji, jednak bardziej skupiłem się na jego charakterystycznym zapachu, który kojarzył mi się z wszystkim, na czym mi zależało. Wyróżniał się na tle innych poprzez niezwykle silną właściwość metalu, jaki okrywała powłoka cynamonu wraz z kojącym jaśminem. Moje powonienie nie musiało być nawet całkowicie wyczulone, abym mógł wyczuć chłopaka. Być może była to jego jakaś specjalna umiejętność albo rodzaj więzi, która się między nami zawiązała… Tego nie wiedziałem.

Powoli zacząłem się zmieniać, wciąż mając zaciśnięte powieki. Moje rysy stały się twardsze i wszelkie cechy wilkołaka, którym niezaprzeczalnie się urodziłem, wyszły na wierzch. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi, aby móc uwydatnić długość własnych pazurów oraz w ogóle zwrócić na nie uwagę. Gdy wreszcie doszło do mnie, że przemiana została zakończona, niemal nieśmiało otworzyłem oczy, znów krwistoczerwone, z których niemal biła potencjalna moc. Nie oczekiwałem jednak, że Stiles ją wychwyci.

Chłopak w międzyczasie rozchylił wargi, chociaż nie miał zamiaru wydać z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Jego szczęka opadła w zaszokowaniu. Kiedy nawiązaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy, wreszcie zamknął usta i przekrzywił głowę, pogłębiając się w obserwację.

Każda osobna persona w pomieszczeniu zdawała się być zahipnotyzowana dalszym ciągiem zdarzeń. Ja sam bałem się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, aby nie przestraszyć swojego partnera. Ten jednak po raz kolejny mnie zaskoczył, wstając ze swojego stołka. Brunet podszedł do mnie powoli i położył dłoń (która wydawała się dla mnie taka drobna i łatwa do zranienia, co jedynie po raz kolejny złamało mi serce – w końcu bałem się o bezpieczeństwo Stilesa) na moim policzku, gładząc go przez chwilę, jakby wykonywał jakieś doświadczenie.

– Czyli jesteś wielkim, złym wilkiem – powiedział Stilinski, a ja jednocześnie poczułem palącą potrzebę poczucie jego skóry oraz słodkich, delikatnych ust, a z drugiej strony wciąż byłem niemal sparaliżowany w wykonaniu ruchu wszelakiego.

Chciałem zapytać Stilesa, o czym mówił, jednak jakaś nieokreślona siła zawiązała mi język. Cała moja świadomość zaczęła się powoli rozmywać, jakby stopy oderwały mi się od ziemi. Nie widziałem nic poza oczami ukochanego. Wydawało mi się, że czułem wiatr na twarzy, jednak zapewne było to pewnego rodzaju złudzenie. Zobaczyłem światło w ślepiach Stilinskiego, choć wiedziałem, że nie było to możliwe, kiedy ten wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem. Miałem mętlik w głowie.

Nagle Stiles zamrugał i wszystko odeszło. Chłopak odchrząknął lekko, kiedy zauważył, że zmieniłem się na powrót w człowieka. Przybrał neutralny, zwyczajowy wyraz twarzy, choć mogłem powiedzieć, że był on całkowicie fałszywy.

– Czyli to dlatego połowa moich ubrań jest czerwona, hm? – zaczął, biorąc szybki oddech. – Mogłem się domyślić. To taki fetysz? Wiesz, czerwony kapturek i te sprawy.

– Chłopaki! – podniósł głos Scott, który również wydawał się wybity z formy, jednak nie zamierzał podejmować tematu. – Nie chciałem tego słyszeć!

Alan przerwał tę niedorzeczną konwersację niemal natychmiast.

– Co to było?

_Więc jednak, ktoś inny również to czuł._

Stiles jedynie spuścił wzrok na podłogę i nie zamierzał się odzywać, a ja czekałem, aż weterynarz kontynuował.

– Czuliście to, prawda? Musieliście – powiedział, przytakując własnemu tokowi myślenia. – Derek, jesteś alfą, powinieneś wyczuć to wyraźnie, zwłaszcza że byłeś blisko źródła mocy. To byłeś ty, Stiles. Władasz niebezpieczną magią. Od kiedy jest on aż tak silna?

Przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę, posyłając w międzyczasie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie McCallowi, który skinął głową.

– Musimy ci coś powiedzieć. Myślimy, że amnezja Stilesa nie jest przypadkowa. Ktoś wywołał ją na umyślnie.

Deaton czekał na dalsze wytłumaczenia, kiedy Stilinski wybałuszył oczy.

– Serio? I nie pomyślałeś, żeby mnie w tym wcześniej uświadomić?!

Zacisnąłem zęby.

– Zamknij się, Stiles – warknąłem, biorąc głębszy oddech. – Deucalion – wyjaśniałem dalej Alanowi. – Z początku wykluczyliśmy go, ponieważ żaden wilkołak nie potrafiłby sprawić czegoś podobnego, nawet najbardziej potężny alfa, jednak mamy pewne podejrzenia.

Weterynarz zdawał się już pojmować, o czym mówiłem, a nawet i zapewne więcej.

– Deucalion znalazł emisariusza.

– Dokładnie – zgodziłem się. – Ale my nie znamy się na umiejętnościach emisariuszy. Nie wiemy, co taki mógłby zrobić, żeby wyczyścić pamięć Stilesa, a na dodatek wywołać u nieco wizje.

Alan zmarszczył brwi.

– Wizje?

– Bardzo silne, niemal tak, aby zawładnąć nim całkowicie – stwierdziłem, jako że jedyny widziałem proces z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej, podczas gdy Stiles zapewne nie chciałby dzielić się takimi informacjami samodzielnie.

– O mój Boże – mruknął ni stąd ni zowąd Deaton.

– Co? – powiedzieliśmy niemal jednym głosem: ja, Stiles oraz Scott, przyglądając się czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie badawczo.

Następnie specjalista po prostu odwrócił się do mnie i stanął tuż obok Stilinskiego, badając go szybko. Zmierzył mu puls, chwytając go za tętnicę szyjną, czego w gruncie rzeczy robić nie musiał, ponieważ ja mogłem skontrolować to za niego nawet bez wytężania zmysłów. Zawsze skupiałem się na pewnych odgłosach. Następnie mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do czoła Stilesa i pod nosem powiedział „gorączka”, kiedy sięgnął po miniaturową latarkę i zajrzał dzięki niej prowizorycznie w dno oka swojego pacjenta.

– Masz problemy ze snem?

Stilinski wydawał się nieco zagubiony. Jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej, kiedy zaczął się wykręcać z zadanego przez weterynarza pytania.

– Właściwie to…

– Szczerze, Stiles.

– Tak – przyznał niechętnie.

– Nerwowość?

– Często.

Deaton bez słowa opuścił bok chłopaka i podszedł do niewielkiej biblioteczki, z której wyjął książkę, jaka zdawała się być oprawiona w skórę oraz mieć co najmniej kilka setek lat. Drobna warstwa kurzu zniknęła, kiedy właściciel odgarnął ją pospiesznie, a strony przez niego przewracane zostały napisane w języku, który przypominał łacinę, a jedynie wydawał się trudniejszy i miał więcej niezrozumiałych dla mnie słów.

Nagle ręce Alana opadły na jedną ze stronnic z westchnieniem.

– Wiem, co zrobił ci emisariusz.

– Zamierzasz nam powiedzieć? – domagał się Scott, stojąc tuż przy swoim przyjacielu, jakby ten potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak potężni ludzie chodzą jeszcze po świecie. Ci, którzy utrzymywali kontakt z pradawnymi duchami i umieli je przywoływać… Już dawno przestało się o nich mówić otwarcie, czy też w ogóle – stwierdził Deaton, wpatrując się kolejno w nasze oczy, chcąc nam przekazać coś na kształt spokoju.

Z marnym skutkiem.

– Co jest we mnie? – zapytał Stiles, a jego głos drżał.

– Emisariusz przyzwał potężnego, mrocznego ducha, utożsamianego z lisem, aby ukrył się w twoim ciele i powoli je przejął – wytłumaczył weterynarz.

– Co jest we mnie? – powtórzył bezbarwnie chłopak, którego ręce zaczęły się trząść, a ja musiałem połknąć kulę gniewu, jaka nagromadziła się w moim gardle, aby nie rzucić się od razu na poszukiwanie sprawcy, którego zabiłbym osobiście, pazurami.

Alan podsunął nam księgę i wskazał na rycinę, która przedstawiała stworzenie, jakiego żadne z nas jeszcze nigdy nie widziało.

– Nogitsune.

*

Stiles i Scott w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w innym pokoju, omawiając stracone miesiące. Miałem dziwaczne przeczucie, że McCall w ten sposób chciał odwrócić uwagę mojego partnera od obecnych, tragicznie zapowiadających się wydarzeń, a tym samym dać mi szansę, abym porozmawiał z naszym specjalistą na osobności.

– Jest jakikolwiek sposób, aby zabić Nogitsune?

Alan zamknął księgę ostentacyjnie, co dało mi do zrozumienia, że nie dowiemy się z niej nic użytecznego.

– Najbardziej prawdopodobną możliwością jest idea, że zabicie ludzkiego naczynia, może wypędzić złego ducha – stwierdził mężczyzna ponuro. – Jednak żadne informacje nie są pewne. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nikt nie przeżył tak długo, aby opowiadać o swoich przeżyciach z podobnymi istotami. Przynajmniej nie w pełni zdrowia, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego.

– Istnieje sposób, w którym Stilesowi nie działaby się krzywda? – warknąłem.

– Legendy twierdzą, że Nogitsune może opuścić ciało gospodarza dobrowolnie, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy.

– Cudownie – sarknąłem. – Być może trafił nam się duch, który nie będzie sobie życzył krwawej masakry. Sprezentujemy mu pieprzone czekoladki z wdzięczności.

Uderzyłem pięścią w blat, zaciskając w tym samym czasie powieki. Czułem, że moje opanowanie było na wyczerpaniu, a moc wymykała mi się spod kontroli, barwiąc moje tęczówki. Długie pazury wbiły się we wnętrze moich dłoni, równocześnie wywołując tępy ból oraz brudząc stół kilkoma kroplami szkarłatnej cieczy.

Uczucie dyskomfortu przywołało mnie do rozsądku. Zorientowałem się, że Stiles w międzyczasie starał się zajrzeć do pomieszczenia, z którego usilnie odciągał go przyjaciel, a czarnoskóry weterynarz rzucił w moim kierunku parę uspokajających, jałowych słów. Nie zdołałem jednak zakonotować ich w żaden sposób. Byłem w stanie jedynie słyszeć ton jego głosu, przebrzydle wolny oraz łagodny.

– Dlaczego Stiles? – podjąłem w końcu, otwierając oczy.

Alan przybrał zagadkowy wyraz twarzy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, jednak nie dałem mu szansy na zabranie głosu, ponieważ kontynuowałem:

– Zawsze myślałem, że to przez to, aby mnie skrzywdzić. Mentalnie. Złamać od strony psychicznej – oblizałem spierzchnięte wargi, wpatrując się uparcie w przestrzeń. – Ale mogli go po prostu zabić. Nie kłopotać się, a mrocznego ducha umieścić w kimś silniejszym, większym, bardziej muskularnym. Co Nogitsune mógłby zdziałać w ciele Stilesa? Innego, niż doprowadzać jego i wszystkich mu bliskich na granice szaleństwa…

– Nie masz racji. Stiles jest silny – wszedł mi w słowo Deaton.

Przytaknąłem mu powoli.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie jest to siła, na której mogłoby zależeć alfom lub innym istotom, życzącym nam śmierci.

– Nie rozumiesz – powiedział mężczyzna, wzdychając lekko. – Pamiętasz, co czułeś, kiedy ujawniłeś się przed Stilesem? Mówiłem ci już wtedy, zanim usłyszałem o mrocznym duchu, który osiedlił się w jego ciele. On jest o wiele bardziej potężny, niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić. Ma magię, o której sile nie zdajemy sobie nawet sprawy. Ja musiałem ćwiczyć miesiącami, a nawet latami, aby wykreować umiejętności choćby najbardziej nikłych czarów, do których nie posiadałbym artefaktów pokroju ziół. On zrobił to bez przygotowania, wprowadził nas wszystkich w hipnozę i zatrzymał czas naokoło. Sprawił, że byliśmy całkowicie bezbronni – stwierdził, wyrzucając ręce przed siebie, jakby chciał jedynie podkreślić dramaturgię własnego monologu. – Nie masz pojęcia, co Stiles mógłby zrobić z użyciem odpowiedniej wiedzy.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, analizując jego słowa.

– Sugerujesz, że duch po przejęciu jego ciała będzie wykorzystywał ten potencjał, aby siać chaos i zniszczenie? – upewniłem się.

– Obawiam się, że tak – potwierdził Alan, bębniąc palcami o blat ze zdenerwowaniem. – Jednak istnieje też pozytywny aspekt sytuacji. Jeżeli Stiles byłby skłonny rozwinąć własne zdolności na tyle szybko, zanim Nogitsune przejąłby kontrole, z odpowiednią ilością własnej magii potrafiłby wypalić złego ducha od środka własnego ciała bez konieczności odbierania sobie życia.

Rzuciłem swojemu rozmówcy groźne spojrzenie.

– Byłyby skutki uboczne?

– Potencjalne skutki uboczne zawsze istnieją.

*

Kilka godzin później odwoziłem Silesa do domu, gdzie zapewne czekał już jego ojciec z wyciągniętą strzelbą (nie żebym był czarnowidzem, jednak zastałem go już pewnego razu z bronią, kiedy odprowadzałem swojego partnera dla ostrożności – wciąż bowiem borykaliśmy się wtedy z atakami „dzikich zwierząt”).

Podczas minionego czasu opuściliśmy zakład weterynaryjny i udaliśmy się do mojego loftu, aby przejrzeć stare księgi w poszukiwaniu informacji. Stiles wciąż powtarzał, że research był jego specjalnością, a ja mimo uszu puściłem uwagę Petera odnośnie mojemu technologicznemu zacofaniu. Najstarszy Hale schował nos we własnym tablecie, gdzie zapewne grał w jakąś bzdurną grę pokroju tej o tematyce rozzłoszczonych ptaków, nie przejmując się sytuacją kryzysową.

Jednak nie miałem w tamtym momencie czasu rozmyślać na temat socjopatii mojego wujaszka.

Scott usiał przed komputerem, ponieważ wcześniej porozumiał się z Alison, która zgodziła się udostępnić nam rodzinny bestiariusz. Otworzył wiadomość z pokaźnej wielkości załącznikiem, po czym pokazał go nam. Jako że praktycznie każdy miał problemy ze zrozumieniem choćby jednej trzeciej z tekstu, zdecydowaliśmy się zadzwonić do Lydii.

Dziewczyna zjawiła się za nie więcej, niż dwadzieścia minut. Pokazaliśmy jej jedynie kilka stron. Wcześniej określiliśmy je, jako te, na których znajdowały się informacje o złych duchach oraz konkretnie Nogitsune. Rudowłosa usiadła razem ze Stilisnkim i razem zajęli się tłumaczeniem. Mieli oczywiście prosty podział zadań. Lydia tłumaczyła powoli stronnice, a chłopak zapisywał słowa już po angielsku oraz je analizował, szukając powiązań.

Nie mogłem bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w tak dobrze dogadującą się dwójkę, ponieważ automatycznie coś zaczęło boleć mnie w okolicy serca. Być może Stiles nie zamierzał kontynuować naszego związku. Powiedział w końcu, że jestem najgorszym chłopakiem w dziejach (być może żartobliwie, jednak nie pocieszało mnie to zbytnio) i do tamtej pory wcale nie szukał ze mną kontaktu, jeżeli sytuacja tego od niego nie wymagała. Najczęściej rozmawiał ze Scottem lub Lydią, częściej już nawet zagadywał do Alison, niż faktycznie patrzył mi w oczy, a ja z takim obrotem sytuacji czułem się źle.

Przeszło mi przez myśl, że nigdy faktycznie nie powinienem był się z nim wiązać. Oszukiwałem w ten sposób samego siebie. W końcu jak mogłem myśleć, że miałem szansę jeszcze na jakiekolwiek szczęście? Po tym wszystkim, co sprowadziłem na własną rodzinę…

Tak jakoś stało się, że z biegiem czasu Scott zdecydował się odwiedzić jeszcze Alison, kiedy jego obecność u mnie w mieszkaniu była już wyraźnie zbędna, a Lydia po przetłumaczeniu wszystkich materiałów i braku wyraźnych skutków po prostu wróciła do siebie. Stiles oczywiście powiedział, że sam trafi do domu, którego położenie w końcu nie zmieniło się od jego urodzenia, lecz nie miałem zamiaru wystawiać go na więcej niebezpieczeństw.

Tak wylądowaliśmy w małej przestrzeni na jednej z ruchliwszych ulic w mieście–latarni.

– Wilkołaki, mroczne duchy, magowie – rzucił Stiles, opierając czoło na zimnej powierzchni okna od strony pasażera. – Co będzie następne? Pokemony?

Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni.

– Jeżeli nie akceptujesz tego, co cię spotkało, to możesz śmiało powiedzieć. Po tym, co będzie potrzebne, aby ocalić twoje życie, zostawimy cię w spokoju.

 _Ja zostawię cię w spokoju_ , dodałem w myślach.

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył gorączkowo chłopak. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu… Chciałem cię rozśmieszyć. Przez cały dzień nawet się nie uśmiechnąłeś. Ale zgaduję, że to nie jest twoje ulubione zajęcie.

– Och – mruknąłem zaskoczony.

– W gruncie rzeczy – ciągnął Stiles. – Właściwie nie wiem o tobie nic. Oprócz tendencji do wycia przy pełni księżyca i braku rozwiniętych mięśni twarzy, które pozwalałyby ci się uśmiechnąć. Zawsze coś, ale mimo wszystko, powinienem wiedzieć więcej.

Kilka sekund myślałem nad jego słowami. Zatrzymałem się na podjeździe domu szeryfa, po czym odwróciłem głowę w stronę partnera.

– Co w takim razie chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Stiles zrobił minę, jakby się zastanawiał.

– Co lubisz? – wypalił. – Znaczy, nie licząc czarnych koszulek i skóry, bo to już zauważyłem. Książki też nie wchodzą w grę. Twoja awersja do technologii mnie odrobinę przeraża.

Uniosłem odrobinę jeden kącik ust w górę.

– Lubię ciebie.

Chłopak zaśmiał się perliście, przymykając lekko powieki.

– Tylko „lubisz”? Czuję się odrobinę zawiedziony – zażartował, znów nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. – Poza tym… Wiesz, że to nie liczy się, jako uśmiech? Żebym ci taki uznał, musiałbyś się postarać. Jak ludzie z reklam pasty do zębów.

Przysunąłem się odrobinę bliżej Stilinskiego, jakbym usłyszał jedynie pierwszą część wypowiedzi. Już wcześniej siedzieliśmy dość blisko siebie, także mój ruch sprawił, że dzieliło nas jedynie parę centymetrów.

– Tak, to dopiero niezręczne – stwierdził chłopak nieco przyciszonym głosem, kiedy jego spojrzenie zsunęło się na moje wargi, zanim znów znalazło drogę ku górze.

– Odrobinę – szepnąłem.

Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, Stiles złączył nasze usta w pocałunku, kradnąc cały tlen, jaki miałem w płucach. Jedynie przez sekundę albo dwie byłem w lekkim szoku, po czym rozsunąłem wargi i wpuściłem język chłopaka, który powoli przesunął się po moim podniebieniu, tworząc niezrozumiałe, aczkolwiek cudowne wzory. Minęła chwila, przez którą delektowałem się umiejętnościami bruneta, zanim sam zacząłem pracować własnym językiem, tocząc drobną walkę o dominację z partnerem. Stiles jednak poddał się, choć nie zrobił tego szybko.

Wydawało się, że minęły wieki, zanim odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Zarówno moje, jak i Stilesa tętno biło jak oszalałe. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że Stilinski może słyszeć moje serce nawet pomimo braku nadnaturalnych umiejętności.

– Odrobinę bardziej – mruknął z uśmieszkiem na lekko opuchniętych ustach Stiles.

– W rzeczy samej – zgodziłem się.

Wplotłem palce we włosy chłopaka, przyciągając go znowu do siebie, jednak w ponownym pocałunku przeszkodziło mi czyjeś energiczne pukanie w szybę od strony Stilesa. Automatycznie uniosłem wzrok, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia, jednak spotkałem tylko zirytowaną parę ojcowskich oczu.

– Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – stwierdził ironicznie szeryf, marszcząc brwi.

Zacisnąłem usta w kreskę, odsuwając się całkowicie na własne miejsce i odblokowałem drzwiczki samochodowe, aby Stiles mógł wysiąść.

– Daj spokój, tato – powiedział Stiles, wychodząc na zewnątrz. – Przecież mnie nie rozdziewiczy. Założę się, że już to zrobił.

Poczułem jak moje policzki pieką, kiedy zmierzyło mnie niezadowolone spojrzenie Johna. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do swojego syna powoli i przewrócił oczami.

– Po raz kolejny, Stiles. Nawet to, że nie pamiętasz szczegółów, nie oznacza, że możesz obrzucać innych swoimi wyobrażeniami na ten temat – sarknął, unosząc rękę w stronę drzwi wejściowych. – Dom, teraz.

Młodszy Stilinski przytaknął.

– Idę, tylko się pożegnam – zapewnił z ręką na sercu.

Szeryf odwrócił się na pięcie, ale jego wyrazowi twarzy brakowało wiele do przekonania. Po chwili kontur jego postaci zniknął w ciemności, następnie rozbłysło światło zza otwieranych drzwi, rozległ się cichy trzask i znów okolica zatopiła się w mroku.

Byłem pewien, że obaj zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że John stał w oknie. Przecież musiał w jakiś sposób pilnować swojego pierworodnego.

Stiles okrążył auto i oparł się w ramie otwartego całkowicie okna po stronie kierowcy. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc tylko rzucił, uśmiechając się dziko, a w jego oczach tańczyły chochliki:

– Żegnaj.

– Do jutra – odpowiedziałem mu, patrząc się głęboko w czekoladowe oczy.

Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przybliżając się o kolejne parę centymetrów.

– Powinienem już iść.

Przytaknąłem powoli.

– Powinieneś.

– Po prostu mnie pocałuj, idioto – parsknął brunet, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zrobiłem, co Stiles mi kazał bez wahania. Tym razem pocałunek był bardziej czuły od poprzedniego. Pierwszy stanowił pewnego rodzaju próbę. Dla mnie, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, na co mogłem sobie pozwolić, a dla Stilinskiego, gdyż w jego świadomości figurował on, jako pierwszy akt takiej intymności. Tym razem wiedzieliśmy już, co dokładnie zrobić, a nasze usta zdawały się dopełniać idealnie, tworząc doskonałą układankę, w której nie brakowało ani jednej części. Prawie, jakbyśmy byli dwiema połowami tej samej całości.

Stiles wyprostował się po chwili, tym samym rozłączając nasze usta, kiedy ja doszedłem do wniosku, że dużo dałbym, abyśmy mieli jeszcze parę minut. Jednak wiedziałem, że wtedy jeszcze trudniej byłoby mi później odjechać z podjazdu.

– Wejdę tam i będę musiał stawić czoła milionom pytać ze strony ojca – powiedział chłopak, przygryzając nieco dolną wargę. – A potem pójdę pod prysznic.

Uniosłem lekko brwi w zdziwieniu.

– Mówisz mi to, ponieważ…?

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ponieważ chcę, żebyś wyobrażał mnie sobie nago, kiedy wrócisz do domu, a może nawet po drodze. Z gorącą wodą spływającą po moim ciele – mruknął, odwracając się w stronę drzwi frontowych. Odszedł jeszcze parę kroków, po czym zawołał. – Tylko nie spowoduj wypadku!

Kiedy Stilinski wszedł do środka, a zamek w drzwiach strzelił, niby meldując gotowość do używalności, nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, tylko uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Przed moimi oczami pojawiły się takie, a nie inne obrazy, jednak odpędziłem je szybko, wiedząc jak bardzo nieodpowiedni czas i miejsce mi towarzyszyły.

Wracałem do domu sprawnie, chociaż nie miałem na celu większych upojeń, gdy już tam przybyłem. Wiedziałem, że masturbacja po prostu nie wchodziła w grę, kiedy Peter okupywał moje mieszkanie. Wręcz mogłem wyobrazić sobie jego docinki, które słyszałbym do końca swojego życia, jeżeli chociaż jeden raz zdobyłbym się na podobny akt.

Na miejscu poskładałem książki i posprzątałem kubki po napojach, z jakich korzystali moi goście (oraz wujaszek, który wciąż zdawał się nie rozumieć pojęcia „sprzątanie po sobie”; jeszcze przy okazji Stilesa mogłem puścić to w niepamięć, ponieważ chłopak robił to w sposób dość uroczy, jednak trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna powinien umieć egzystować w porządku). Usiadłem przy biurku, gdzie Lydia ze Stilesem zostawili włączony komputer. Ruszyłem kursor, aby ekran rozbudził się do życia. Wyszedłem z cichym westchnieniem ze stron nieprzydatnego bestiariusza, kiedy zauważyłem, że otwarty był jeszcze jeden, nieokreślony plik.

Wszedłem na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Na białym tle odznaczały się powtarzające w kółko to samo zdanie litery.

„Wielki, zły wilk cię zabije, jeżeli ty nie zabijesz go pierwszy.”

Przypomniała mi się wypowiedź, którą usłyszałem od Stilesa jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej. _Czyli jesteś wielkim, złym wilkiem._ Chłopak nie wydawał się nawet szczególnie poruszony przemianą. Przyjął ją, niby rzecz normalną, jakby ktoś go ostrzegł. Lub _coś_. Na przykład _bezlitosny, mroczny duch._

Słowa zapełniły parę stron, które w milczeniu przejechałem wzrokiem. Moje tętno podniosło się nieznacznie, kiedy zacisnąłem palce jednej ręki w pięść, aż zbielały mi knykcie. Na samym końcu tajemniczego pliku znalazło się jeszcze jedno stwierdzenie, a raczej prośba:

„Pomóż mi.”

Zamknąłem klapę komputera, po czym wstałem z krzesła, które następnie w przypływie fali złości rzuciłem o najbliższą ścianę. Z moich ust mogłoby się wydostać tysiące przekleństw, gdyby nie to, że uznałem je za stratę czasu. Warknąłem gardłowo w przestrzeń, wgapiając się w kawałki roztrzaskanego mebla.

– Pomogę ci, Stiles – mruknąłem pod nosem, kiedy wreszcie moje nogi zaczęły się ruszać. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd szedłem ani kiedy się zatrzymam, ale miałem wrażenie, że nie nastanie to, póki moje nogi nie będą krwawić. Czułem się zbyt zdruzgotany. – Pomogę ci.

*

Następne, co pamiętałem, a raczej, co zakonotowała moja świadomość to wrak mojego niegdyś pięknego domu rodzinnego. Przychodziłem tam za każdym razem, kiedy czułem się źle. Nie uznawałem cmentarzy, gdyż tam inni ludzie przeszkadzali mi swoją obecnością, paląc obrzydliwe znicze. Nigdy nie pojmowałem tego „ognia życia”, które stawiali na nagrobkach, jednak mogło być to spowodowane samą moją niechęcią do tego żywiołu po pożarze.

Wyszedłem z ruin budynku, aby opaść na ziemię tuż koło miejsca, gdzie pochowałem Laurę. Później policja znalazła jej zwłoki dzięki Stilesowi, lecz wciąż uważałem tamto miejsce za pewnego rodzaju pozostałość po dziewczynie i byłem w stanie wyczuć słodki zapach jej ciała podczas rozkładu, ale również i charakterystyczną woń perfum, których jeszcze za życia używała zdecydowanie za dużo.

Możliwość przypomnienia sobie tych wyjątkowych zapachów była tak abstrakcyjna, że aż musiałem przypisać ją nadinterpretacji miejsca za pomocą zbytniej sugestywności oraz chęciom.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, kiedy unosiłem podbródek w kierunku niezliczonej ilości gwiazd, jakich mogłem się dopatrzeć na niebie. Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu minęło, zanim zdecydowałem się wrócić do mieszkania. Miałem tylko świadomość, że wokół zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej, niż było przez całą noc, po czym wreszcie zaczęło świtać, a ja podniosłem się z ziemi, otrzepałem własne spodnie i skierowałem się w stronę najbliższej ulicy.

*

Minęły dwa tygodnie, podczas których Stiles ćwiczył własne umiejętności z Alanem, a ja w międzyczasie intensywnie przeszukiwałem najbliższe lasy wraz ze swoją watahą, aby znaleźć choćby ślad Deucaliona. Z każdym dniem napotykaliśmy to samo fiasko, kiedy umorusani błotem lub z rozwichrzonymi w nieładzie włosami wracaliśmy do weterynarza, zdając postępy (cóż, o ile w ogóle można było tak nazwać wykluczanie poszczególnych terenów oraz beznadziejne wzruszanie ramionami).

Zakład Deatona stał się czymś w rodzaju naszej bazy. Lydia przesiadywała tam kilka godzin dziennie, usiłując przywołać do siebie jakiekolwiek cechy banshee, aby rozwinąć umiejętność komunikowania się z innymi przedstawicielkami swojego gatunku lub ewentualnie zmarłymi. W ten sposób chciała dowiedzieć się niezbędnych do znalezienia potężnego emisariusza informacji. Alan i ja zgodziliśmy się, że istnienie kogoś na tyle potężnego nie mogło przejść niezauważone wśród innych, nadnaturalnych istot.

Alison namówiła do pomocy swojego tatę i razem dowiadywali się, czy aby okoliczni łowcy nie zauważyli czegoś niespotykanego w ostatnim czasie, jednak na razie działania te również nie przynosiły większego skutku. Chris musiał być ostrożny, ponieważ reszta jego rodziny nie była wtajemniczona w naszą sytuację, a nawet jeżeli ktoś zdecydowałby się powiadomić ich na temat tego i owego, zapewne odsunęliby się jak najszybciej lub wykorzystali chwilową słabość wilków.

Tego konkretnego dnia ja wróciłem z lasu najwcześniej. Ramię w ramię z Ericą przekroczyliśmy zakład weterynaryjny Deatona. Dziewczyna wyglądała lepiej ode mnie, chociaż jej zwyczajowe szpilki były zastąpione przez adidasy. Nie mogło to ujść mojej uwadze, ponieważ blondynka poinformowała mnie na ten temat co najmniej trzy razy, robiąc przy tym cierpiętnicze miny.

Przemierzaliśmy las dwójkami dla bezpieczeństwa. Nawet ja, jako alfa, nie stanowiłem wyjątku od tej reguły, jednak brałem już całkiem poważnie pod uwagę, aby nadużyć władzy w tamtych, szczególnych okolicznościach.

Kiedy zauważyłem, że Stiles, cały i zdrowy, siedział przy stoliku nad jakąś książką razem Alanem, wręcz odetchnąłem z ulgą. Jego ataki stawały się rzeczą coraz częstszą i każdy członek watahy wiedział, co zrobić w momencie, gdyby mroczny duch wewnątrz ciała Stilinskiego zaczął dawać o sobie znać.

Najlepszym sposobem na pomaganie Stilesowi w chwilowym przezwyciężeniu Nogitsune było pobudzanie jego zmysłów. One stanowiły jedne z silniejszych powiązań chłopaka do własnego ciała i nauczyliśmy się je dobrze wykorzystywać.

Niestety wzrok odpadał, gdyż zły duch zasłaniał umiejętność widzenia chłopaka, pokazując mu w tym samym czasie zapewne jakieś szkaradne obrazy, krwawe oraz mroczne, być może nawet odsłaniał własną twarz. Dowiedzieliśmy się jednak, że Stiles mógł słyszeć nas podczas takiego ataku, a nasze głosy przebijały się przez barierę Nogitsune. Dlatego za każdym razem staraliśmy się wybrać jedną osobę (aby nie wprawić chłopaka w zmieszanie, gdyby więcej głosów przerodziło się w chaos), która cały czas utrzymywałaby bruneta blisko rzeczywistości.

Zmysł dotyku również łatwo można było wykorzystać. Często chwytaliśmy go za policzki lub ręce, żeby nawiązać coś w rodzaju kontaktu. Wtedy zauważyliśmy, jak bardzo Stiles był rozpalony. Jego gorączka utrzymywała się nawet, kiedy miał pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, jednak podczas ataków podwyższała się na granice ludzkiej wytrzymałości.

Skóra Stilinskiego z każdym dniem robiła się coraz bledsza, a wory pod oczami stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne, na co nikt z nas nie mógł nic poradzić. Deaton dawał chłopakowi jakieś leki, w których skład nie wnikałem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że przez pewien czas Stiles czuł się lepiej po wzięciu pastylek, jednak jego organizm szybko przyzwyczaił się do substancji i uodpornił na nią, także Alan powiększał dawkę, aż stało się to niebezpieczne dla zdrowia chłopaka, więc powoli zaczął je odstawiać.

Od tamtego momentu Stiles zaczął się czuć gorzej, choć żadnemu z nas nie chciał tego powiedzieć ani pokazać. Wiedziałem, że miał problemy z zebraniem myśli, ponieważ rozpraszał je Nogitsune. Brunet często zaciskał pięści i wpatrywał się w jeden tekst o wiele dłużej, niż powinien, aby coś z niego wywnioskować.

Kiedy tamtego dnia mnie zobaczył, jak zwykle uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił w stronę Deatona coś o kilkuminutowej przerwie. Po chwili znalazł się tuż koło mnie, usadawiając się na jednym z krzeseł, podczas gdy przemywałem twarz w umywalce nieopodal.

Sięgnąłem po ręcznik i przetarłem wilgotne policzki, a Stiles zapytał:

– Jak wam poszło dzisiaj?

Uniosłem lekko brwi, odrzucając wcześniej trzymany przedmiot na swoje miejsce.

– Beznadziejnie – odparłem bez namysłu. – Jak zwykle.

Brunet nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony tą informacją, po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie dziwię się. Wasze poszukiwania nie mają sensu. Kiedy oni będą chcieli nas znaleźć, zrobią to, a my musimy być na to gotowi. Zamiast tego tracimy czas na jakieś idiotyczne przeszukiwanie lasu – prychnął. Otworzyłem nieznacznie usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miałem pojęcia, co takiego mogło by to być. Zazwyczaj Stiles nie dzielił się ze mną aż tak konkretnymi sugestiami. Zwłaszcza od momentu, w którym miał większe problemy z koncentracją, jednak wydawał się również od tego czasu nieco bardziej zirytowany brakiem postępów. Mimo wszystko, nie dał mi nic powiedzieć, kontynuując własny monolog. – Równie dobrze mógłbyś być tutaj. Zobaczyłbyś, czego dzisiaj się nauczyłem, ale jeszcze nic straconego, chyba mogę to powtórzyć. Jestem przynajmniej prawie pewien, że mi się uda. Tak na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. No, może osiemdziesiąt…

– Stiles – przerwałem mu. – Z chęcią zobaczę, czego się dzisiaj nauczyłeś.

Uśmiech Stilinskiego pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Skrzyżowałem ręce na klatce piersiowej i skinąłem lekko głową, dając mu znak, że jestem gotowy. Stiles pokazywał mi już wcześniej niektóre ze swoich sztuczek, a ja za każdym razem jedynie dopytywałem się, jak miewa się jego samokontrola. Byłem zaniepokojony o niego. Obawiałem się, czy aby nie skupialiśmy się zbytnio na rozwijaniu magii Stilesa w pojęciu całkiem ogólnym, zamiast skonkretyzowania tego tylko do tworzenia obronnych ścian wewnątrz umysłu mojego partnera lub barier, ewentualnie zaklęć, które w jakiś sposób mogłyby pomóc w wypędzeniu ducha. Jeżeli takie w ogóle znalazłyby się w naszych rękach…

Niemniej jednak, Stiles przymknął oczy i wyszeptał pod nosem parę niezrozumiałych dla mnie słów. Kiedy rozsunął nieco powieki, jego oczy pokryte były czymś na kształt mgły, a tęczówki lśniły niebezpiecznie, wciąż jednak pozostając przyjaznego, brązowego koloru.

Chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą dłoń, na której chwilę później zaczęły tańczyć szalone iskry, z jakich powstał większy płomień, unoszący się niebezpiecznie nad delikatną skórą. Patrzyłem weń jak zahipnotyzowany, jednak nie dziwiłem się temu. Tak zazwyczaj działała na mnie magia Stilesa. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, kiedy mój umysł dał się ponieść fantazji i wyobraził sobie kolejny pożar, w którym tym razem ginęłaby cała wataha, jaka powinna właśnie mnie zawdzięczać opiekę, a wśród jej przedstawicieli mój ukochany.

– Przestań, Stiles – sarknąłem, kiedy krople potu zaczęły formować się na moim czole.

Do bruneta jednak nie docierały żadne moje słowa, a płomień jedynie powiększył się niebezpiecznie. Zdawał się tańczyć, manifestując swój majestat oraz rzucając nieme groźby. Mógł w końcu pożreć wszystko, co tylko stanęłoby na jego drodze i ja najlepiej z aktualnego towarzystwa wiedziałem, co to naprawdę znaczyło.

– Przestań!

Podniosłem głos, jednak to nie mój krzyk spowodował późniejszą reakcję chłopaka, a jedynie chwyt za drugi nadgarstek oraz nieznaczne szarpnięcie. Stiles zachwiał się, chociaż gest, który wykonałem był słaby i nie miał prawa zaburzyć jego równowagi, lecz żadne z nas nie zdawało sobie sprawy, w jakiej kondycji był chłopak. Płomień zgasł natychmiastowo, niemal w tym samym momencie, kiedy Stiles zamrugał parę razy oczami i powiódł zagadkowym spojrzeniem w moim kierunku.

Trudno było mi jednak skupić się na brązowych oczach, kiedy z nadgarstka Stilesa zaczął odpływać ból, który chłopak najwyraźniej w sobie tłumił dłuższy czas. Jeżeli miałem być szczery, mogłem od niedawna zauważyć jego brak chęci do jakiegokolwiek dotyku (nie licząc oczywiście naszych zabiegów oraz starań podczas ataków), a nawet odruch, który polegał na cofaniu się, kiedy tylko był w obecności jakiegoś wilkołaka. Nie przywiązywałem do tego jednak uwagi. Byłem w stanie w końcu wymyślić potencjalne powody, aby zbyć niepokojące czynniki automatycznie.

Moje ciało wchłonęło jedynie drobną część bólu, kiedy Stiles wyszarpnął nadgarstek z uścisku.

– Cierpisz – powiedziałem, marszcząc brwi.

Brunet spuścił wzrok.

– To nie twoja sprawa.

– Nie moja? Więc czyja? Osoby, która będzie odpowiedzialna za twój pogrzeb? – prychnąłem. – Bo jestem pewien, że będzie to twój ojciec, który z obrotu sytuacji nie okaże się zadowolony.

– Spokojnie, chłopcy – odezwała się Erica. Dziewczyna sytuację obserwowała z boku, spoglądając na każdego z nas podejrzliwie. Zapewne czuła się zobowiązana do zapanowania nad sytuacją, podczas gdy Alan zniknął w magazynie, poszukując czegoś do dalszej pracy nad magią Stilinskiego.

Ani ja, ani mój rozmówca nie przywiązaliśmy szczególnej uwagi do alarmującego, kobiecego głosu.

– Może powinieneś przyjąć do zrozumienia, że nie wszystko wymaga twojej ciągłej kontroli! – wykrzyknął Stiles, wyrzucając ramiona ku niebu. – Tak jakbyś mógł cokolwiek na ten temat zrobić! Jesteś bezsilny i chociaż nie możesz się najwyraźniej z tym pogodzić, ktoś musi ci to powiedzieć. Błąkasz się po tych lasach jak dziecko we mgle! A wiesz, co ja czuję? Gonię każdą swoją myśl, ponieważ pożera je ta istota, która doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa! Nie mam czasu na twoje wykłady.

Kiedy chłopak skończył mówić, jego oddech był ciężki, a tętno szybkie. Oblizałem wargi w zamyśleniu, ponieważ wszystko, co usłyszałem było całkowicie prawdziwe. Stiles zawsze posiadał tą wyjątkową umiejętność do czytania mnie, moich emocji i uczuć, wszelkich myśli oraz obaw. Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy malowało się to na mojej twarzy w sposób, który tak kompatybilnie pasował do logiki chłopaka. Być może stanowiłem dla niego otwartą księgę, na którą jedno spojrzenie zdradzało każde tajemnice. Tym razem było nie inaczej.

– Mogę ulżyć ci w bólu – powiedziałem cicho.

– A to jedynie cię osłabi – prychnął beznamiętnie Stilinski. – Wiesz, czym żywi się Nogitsune? – podjął po chwili, nawiązując znów kontakt wzrokowy. – Chaosem. Bólem. Cierpieniem – wyliczał na palcach, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował. – Zastanawiasz się, skąd wiem? Mogę to poczuć, jak pożywia się na mnie i jedyne, czego pragnie to was dopaść. Niektóre rzeczy nawet sam mi powiedział. On chce, żebym obserwował, jak wszystko, co kocham popada w ruinę, topi się we krwi. A ja wolałbym umrzeć, niż… Niż… Pozwolić mu…

– Co się tutaj dzieje? – warknął Alan, przekraczając próg pokoju. Trzymał w rękach karton wypełniony papierami, które miały już swoje lata, ponieważ roztaczały wokół siebie charakterystyczny swąd, a równocześnie były pożółkłe, gdyż tak nadgryzł je oczywisty ząb czasu.

Karton jednak wylądował na podłodze, a Deaton po chwili chwycił trzęsącego się Stilesa i odciągnął go na bok. Po policzkach chłopaka zaczęły spływać gorzkie łzy, a ja naprawdę żałowałem, że doprowadziłem go na skraj rozpaczy, jedynie starając się go chronić przed samym sobą.

– Stiles, ja nie chciałem – zacząłem błagalnie.

Ciemnoskóry weterynarz otworzył mi drzwi z wymownym spojrzeniem.

– Myślę, że powinieneś już iść, Derek – powiedział, nie spuszczając mnie ze wzroku, jakbym co najmniej planował rozszarpać komuś gardło. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z mojej przewagi. Byłem o wiele silniejszy od Alana. Ba! Miałem umiejętności oraz siłę alfy. Jednak Deaton był jednym z naszych najważniejszych sojuszników i nie mogłem wchodzić z nim na ścieżkę wojenną. Musiałem dać sobie spokój. Dla dobra Stilesa.

Wyszedłem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

*

W moim mieszkaniu zastałem znajomy stukot o wiele za wysokich szpilek i naprawdę nie chciałem wnikać, jakim cudem Erica znalazła się tam przede mną, całkowicie przebrana oraz w najlepszej możliwej formie, siedząc na oparciu kanapy i wpatrując się we mnie swoim, całkowicie krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Czego chcesz? – rzuciłem w jej kierunku, idąc do kuchni.

Z lodówki wyjąłem sobie piwo, z którym usiadłem już w salonie. Widziałem jak blondynka sięga po nie bez jakichkolwiek zahamować, jednak odepchnąłem jej rękę. Nie miałem zamiaru mieć na swoim kącie przewinień jeszcze deprawowania nastolatków.

– Daj spokój – stwierdziła dziewczyna, marszcząc swoje idealnie wyregulowane brwi. – Jednego siedemnastolatka możesz pieprzyć, a jego równolatce nie dasz piwa? Widzę tutaj pewną niesprawiedliwość.

Zacisnąłem mocno zęby.

– Możesz widzieć, co chcesz – warknąłem ze zdenerwowaniem i mogłem śmiało przyznać, że brzmiałem wtedy bardziej jak rozzłoszczona bestia, niż człowiek.

– Wiesz, że nie możesz tego robić, prawda? – podjęła po chwili, znajdując się naprzeciwko mnie. Przerzuciła nogę przez nogę, mierząc mnie zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem. – Nie możesz straszyć wszystkich za pomocą tych swoich oczu i kłów, bo w końcu oni się od siebie odwrócą. Zwłaszcza Stiles, który przechodzi teraz ciężkie chwile. Gorsze, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci.

Przejechałem sobie językiem po podniebieniu, zbierając myśli.

– Chciałem mu pomóc.

– Gówno prawda – sarknęła. – Chciałeś mieć kontrolę.

– Bez możliwości kontrolowania sytuacji nie byłbym w stanie mu pomóc – stwierdziłem, zaciskając mocno ręce w pięści.

Erica jedynie przewróciła oczami.

– Może on potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, a nie ciągłego trzymania dłoni na pulsie – wytłumaczyła już łagodniej, wstając z miejsca. Zdawało się, że nie powie już nic, ponieważ skierowała się w stronę drzwi, jednak stanęła jeszcze w progu i zawołała. – Mówię poważnie! Bądź dla niego wsparciem, bo jeżeli go stracisz, nic ci nie zostanie. Wiem, że usiłujesz traktować nas jak rodzinę, ale to jego kochasz i jemu właśnie musisz dać odrobinę wolnej ręki.

Zniknęła, a ja mogłem przysiąc, że słyszałem wredny chichot Petera, który oznaczał, że mężczyzna oczywiście znajdował się po stronie blondynki i zamierzał mnie na ten temat dręczyć do końca dnia.

*

Wolna ręka była jednym z najgorszych określeń, jakie usłyszałem w całym, swoim życiu. Już z początku uważałem, że pomysł ten stanowił ideę nietrafioną, jednak ugiąłem się, dając Stilesowi tydzień, podczas którego mógł odetchnąć od mojej nadopiekuńczości. Zawsze byłem w pobliżu, jednak nie wychylałem się. Wolałem również nie zabierać głosu lub przynajmniej nie wdawać się w konwersacje ze swoim partnerem. Wcześniej poinstruowałem Scotta, na którego dotyk Stilinski był najmniej wrażliwy, aby ten odbierał swojemu przyjacielowi ból od czasu do czasu. Nie było w końcu nic więcej, co którekolwiek z nas mogłoby zrobić.

Równo siedem dni później, kiedy zapadł mrok, a jedno z zebrań naszej watahy przeciągnęło się o dobre pół godziny, coś znalazło się w moim mieszkaniu. Żadne z nas nie rozpoznawało istot, jakie wynurzały się z cieni, zanim te nie ukazały swoich przerażających, żółtych ślepi.

– To demony – warknął Peter, który chybił kolejnym razem, kiedy zamachnął się na kontur tajemniczej postaci, jaka zdawała się ciosów nawet nie odczuwać. – Talia mówiła mi o nich. Występują pod postacią świetlików, zanim ktoś obudzi ich prawdziwą formę. Nazywają siebie Oni.

– Są tutaj po Stilesa – rzuciła Lydia, cofając się do momentu, aż napotkała ścianę za swoimi plecami. Jako jedna z nielicznych była bezbronna, choć właściwie wszyscy wydawaliśmy się bez szans, jeżeli chodziło o te szkarady.

Jednak demony torowały sobie drogę sugestywnie, każdą swoją ofiarę chwytając za tył głowy i pozostawiając dziwaczny znak za lewym uchem. Nie znałem znaczenia tego symbolu, a nawet dobrze go nie widziałem, lecz z odległości byłem w stanie spostrzec, że miał on kształt odwróconej siódemki. Posłałem swojemu wujowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a on jedynie skinął głową.

– Mogę się mylić, ale najprawdopodobniej to znak, który oznacza, że ich ciała są wolne od złych duchów – stwierdził, stając bezpośrednio przed Stilesem, który jedynie obserwował sytuację z zapartym tchem.

Wybałuszyłem oczy.

– Czyli zostali wysłani, aby go unieszkodliwić? Zamordować?

– Dlatego musimy zrobić wszystko, aby ich do niego nie dopuścić.

Walczyliśmy bardzo zacięcie. Naprawdę. Nic nie mogliśmy na to poradzić, kiedy członkowie naszego stada padali jedno po drogim, torując tym samym drogę dla Onich. Jedyne, co mogło pocieszyć mnie w takiej sytuacji to fakt, że naznaczenie symbolami okazało się nie zabijać. Nie stanowiło to bezpieczeństwa dla mojego partnera, a reszta watahy nie potrafiła pomóc nam w danym momencie, lecz wkrótce nabiorą sił i wrócą do zdrowia.

W danym momencie na nogach zostaliśmy tylko ja, Stiles, Scott oraz Alison, która właśnie wyczerpała skład własnych strzał i odrzuciła łuk na bok, przygotowując się do walki wręcz. McCall oczywiście był tym niezwykle wręcz przejęty, więc kiedy tylko spostrzegł pistolet dziewczyny, który na początku walki upadł na ziemię, podniósł go i rzucił jej natychmiastowo.

Brunetka wyciągnęła z kieszeni ostatni zestaw nabojów. Na moje oko wydawał się wręcz sentymentalny, ponieważ zawahała się, kiedy uzupełniała broń, ale było to jedynie momentalne. Usłyszeliśmy wystrzał, a kula poleciała w kierunku najbliższego nam demona, rozdzierając jego szatę jednym ruchem.

Jasnożółte światło zalało pomieszczeniu, oślepiając nas niemożebnie. Zacisnąłem powieki, przysuwając się automatycznie w stronę Stilesa. Chwyciłem jego dłoń i poczułem ciepło na sercu, kiedy ten odwzajemnił uścisk, jednak nie pozwolił mi przyjąć na siebie jego bólu. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że cokolwiek młoda Argent wystrzeliła w stronę naszego przeciwnika, zadziałało. Już miałem zarządzić rozkaz, powiedzieć cokolwiek, kiedy mrok zapanował na powrót w pomieszczeniu, a następny demon wyjął długi, niemal starodawny miecz i przebił brzuch dziewczyny zdecydowanym pchnięciem.

Scott zawył z męczeńsko, rzucając się na oprawcę swojej miłości, jednak szybko został naznaczony i trzęsąc się, upadł tuż koło konającej Alison. Chciałem zacząć działać. Pragnąłem chwycić Stilesa mocniej i pociągnąć do ucieczki. Ponad wszystko również życzyłem sobie uratowania łowczyni, jednak zamurowało mnie, kiedy Stilinski sam podszedł do demona, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku.

Uścisk, którym wcześniej mnie obdarzył osłabł i jego drugi nadgarstek wyswobodził się, odsuwając ode mnie bez najmniejszego problemu. Na policzkach Stilesa znów mogłem dojrzeć łzy, lecz jego wzrok już nie był tymi samymi, czekoladowymi, przyjaznymi oczami, które znałem i kochałem.

– Stiles – wyrzuciłem z siebie. – Możemy jeszcze uciec. Ochronię cię.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił, ukazując na swojej twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Stilesa już tutaj nie ma – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale muszę przyznać, jego umiejętności – stwierdził, oglądając badawczo własne dłonie. – Są imponujące.

Następne, co poczułem to fala magii, która z ogromną siłą rzuciła mnie na najbliższą ścianę. Osunąłem się na podłogę, kasłając krwią i zanim wszystko stało się zamazane, a moje oczy zaszły mgłą, zdołałem dojrzeć, jak Nogitsune przejmował kontrolę nad demonami.

Zanim zły duch w skórze Stilesa znalazł drogę do wyjścia, zdecydował się jeszcze podejść w kierunku mojego ledwo ruszającego się ciała, które wciąż walczyło o to, aby obronić najcenniejszą rzecz w całym swoim życiu. Brunet stanął na jednym z moich ramion, wywołując tępy ból.

– A to ty, z nich wszystkich, właśnie ty obiecałeś go ochronić – mruknął, przykładając jedną ze swoich rąk do mojego policzka. Potarł szorstki zarost własnym kciukiem i mruknął, chichocząc przy tym delikatnie. – I zawiodłeś.


End file.
